The Existence of A Soul
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: Cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Tapi suatu hari Elizabeth mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya dan memintanya untuk membatalkan kontrak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dan mengapa Lizzy bisa mengetahuinya?. Warn:chara death dan chapter 6 is coming sbg ending!
1. I Can't to Pretend Anymore

**The Existence of A Soul**

**Rating: **(err..maybe) **T**

**Summary: **Entah mengapa meski sebal dengan tingkah heboh Lizzy tapi Ciel mulai merasakan perasaan aneh tentangnya dan karena perasaannya sendiri itu ia mulai menghadapi dilemma dengan kontrak yang dibuatnya dulu.

**Warning: **Saya menulisnya seperti novel biasa karena saya terbiasa dengan gaya itu, biasakan saja meski tidak nyaman dalam membacanya

**Character: **Ciel Phantomhive (for sure), Sebastian (of course), Elizabeth Middleford, and Prince Soma.

**A/N: **Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi maaf saja jika tidak terlalu bagus dalam susunan kalimat dan grammar yang acak-acakan dan debut pertama saya juga lho, baru bikin account belom lama ini. Tidak ada istilah SebastCiel karena saya mau Ciel dan Sebast yang ganteng (ehem) tetep normal tanpa shonen-ai segala dan saya lebih suka karakter Lizzy yang kali ini sifatnya agak dirubah meski tetep heboh dan ramai. Penyuka pasangan SebastCiel yang saling cinta takkan menemukannya disini. Jangan segera menilai karya ini sebelum membacanya namun jika tidak menyukai tema cerita ini ,do not read this one. Oke I hope you enjoy it! ;)

**Prologue: I Can't to Pretend Anymore**

Hari itu adalah musim dingin paling dingin yang mendera kota London dan Ciel baru saja kembali dari kediaman Madam Red yang mengundangnya untuk minum the dan tampaknya bibi satu-satunya itu punya maksud lain mengundangnya yaitu untuk bertemu butler-nya yang setia, Sebastian. Itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi. Ia segera duduk dikursi kulit favoritnya, menghangatkan diri didepan perapian sambil menyesap secangkir the Earl Grey yang dibuatkan Sebastian sementara sang butler berdiri tepat dibelakangnya seperti penjaga yang setia.

"Aku ingin kau hancurkan saingan terbesar perusahaan Phantomhive secepatnya, Sebastian. Orang itu juga merupakan musuh Ratu, kau tahu maksudku, dia penjahat kelas kakap yang mulai mencampuri urusan bisnis Phantomhive" Ciel menghirup tehnya, menoleh pada Sebastian.

"Anda tahu sebaiknya kita -Anda- agar jangan bertindak gegabah,".

"Persetan dengan itu, Sebastian, musuh Ratu adalah musuhku juga musuh seluruh Inggris. Kita hancurkan mereka malaam ini juga, tepat tengah malam nanti kita pergi kesana,".

"Sebaiknya—"

Ciel menginterupsinya dan menatapnya tajam dengan mata kirinya yang normal."Kau tak bermaksud melanggar kontrak kita, kan Sebastian?,"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sesuai perintahmu, my Lord," sang butler membungkuk dan tersenyum licik. Butler iblis Ciel Phantomhive.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan gaduh di mansion itu dan Ciel yang tahu penyebab kehebohan itu hanya memutar bola mata jengkel dan muncul Prince Soma yang lari-lari ke sekeliling ruangan dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa para pesuruh Ciel tengah berburu curut (dia paling takut ama hewan bernama curut, pengalaman digigit sewaktu di India dulu bikin trauma).

"Curut! Ouch!" kakinya menabrak tembok dan ia menyumpah-nyumpah sambil menjerit-jerit kesakitan sambil meloncat karena kakinya sudah bengkak. "Cieeeel.. Curut, Cieeeel..KYAAAA!". Soma menjerit dan naik ke atas sofa yang diduduki Ciel, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dapur terus menjerit-jerit dan membuat Ciel jengkel.

"Sebastian, jadwalku untuk hari ini telah selesai bukan? Oh, berarti nanti malam kita bisa segera pergi dengan tenang," Ciel bangkit berdiri, meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja dan melirik Prince Soma yang gemetar dan bergumam "curut dekil, curut kecil" berulang-ulang dan kemudian Ciel menggeplak ubun-ubun Soma dengan tongkat barunya.

"ADAW! CIEL, KAU KENAPA SIH?" jerit Soma kesakitan, benjolnya kali ini sudah ganda deh. "Kamu tau kan, aku itu takut banget ama curut, pasti Finny, Brad dan Maylene sedang berburu curut kecil nan dekil ganas di dapur HUWEEE LINDUNGI DAKU, CIEEEEL!".

"Kamu sudah berjanji untuk menunjukkan sikap dewasamu sebagai syarat untuk tinggal di mansion milikku ini. Kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa?. Pulang sana ke India jika kau masih terus seperti ini," ujar Ciel dengan nada sedingin es dan setajam katana.

"Ayo,Sebastian,".

"Yes, my Lord," ia mengikuti tuannya menuju kamar sang tuan muda di lantai dua mansion megah itu.

Kegaduhan itu masih berlanjut bahkan saat Ciel dan Sebastian tengah mendiskusikan rencana tengah malam mereka nanti di dalam kamar dan Ciel mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena suara-suara tidak jelas itu. _Setidaknya Soma tidak menjerit lagi soal curut kecil dekil-nya itu,_ pikirnya malas. Kemudian ia kembali berdiskusi dengan Sebastian yang terus mendampinginya, berdiri dengan mantap dan matanya yang semerah darah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?".

"Saya kagum dengan kecerdasan Anda, Young Master," sang butler menumpukan posisinya dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai dan berbisik di telinga majikannya. "Bahkan Anda-pun bisa lebih kejam dari sosok iblis, itulah mengapa manusia sulit dimengerti,".

Dari nada bicara Sebastian entah mengapa Ciel merasa seolah bulu kuduknya meremang dan ia hanya mampu melirik butler-nya dan ia baru mau mengakui bahwa itu benar adanya.

"Kau tau aku menuntut kesetiaan penuh darimu, Sebastian," Ciel berdeham untuk mengusir ketegangannya dan ia tak mau menunjukkan kegentarannya. "Aku ingin kau melindungiku bahkan dari kematian, apapun yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya nanti. Dan, kau tau, kau hanya menerima dan menjalankan perintah dariku dan aku tak memperkenankan kau berbohong padaku dalam hal apapun,".

"Tentu saja saya tak akan melanggar kontrak tersebut," Sebastian melirik penutup mata kanan Ciel dan tersenyum licik lagi. "Pasti akan menjadi suatu akhir yang menyenangkan nantinya, bukan, Young Mater?".

"Maksudnya?" Ciel pura-pura bodoh dengan membaca berkas-berkas diatas meja kerjanya dan hendak berganti pakaian dengan piyama agar penghuni rumah lain tak ada yang curiga dengan rencanatengah malam mereka nanti.

"Sebuah akhir yang menyenangkan, Young Master, Anda pun tau saya akan selalu setia mendampingi Anda sampai akhir. _Sampai akhir dari semua ini_," ia menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, Ciel hanya menggeram saja.

Anak itu tumbuh tidak seperti anak kebanyakan, tentu saja sejak pembunuhan yang menimpa keluarga Phantomhive 3 tahun yang lalu dan meskipun Ciel selamat secara ajaib, ia tak pernah sama lagi. Sang butler yang setia paham betul bagaimana karakter majikannya itu, dia bahkan bisa lebih kejam dari siapapun dan nyaris ia tak pernah tersenyum ,tak pernah, ia seperti sosok yang terus nelangsa tiada habisnya. Tak ada yang tau pasti bagaimana cara si bocah cilik yang baru berusia 10 tahun ketika itu bisa selamat dari pembantaian keluarga Phantomhive yang dilakukan para pesaing terberat perusahaan Phantom dan hendak menghabis seluruh anggota keluarga mereka.

"Perjanjian adalah perjanjian, Sebastian, aku takkan menjilat ludahku sendiri. Percayalah padaku, selama kau menepati kontrak yang kita buat, maka imbalan yang setimpal akan kau dapat. Aku membayarmu, ingat?".

"Dengan jiwa yang amat menggiurkan," bisik Sebastian dengan suara yang belum pernah Ciel dengar dan menunjukkan karakter asli Sebastian yang selama ini baru ia lihat sekali selama ia mengenal butler yang _ia beri nama Sebastian_ itu.

Tak terasa sudah hampir tengah malam dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi dan tampaknya kegaduhan itu sudah selesai, sepertinya perkiraan Ciel salah, mungkin para pesuruhnya memang sedang berburu tikus kecil yang populer disebut sebagai curut yang banyak berkeliaran di seluruh mansion terutama dapur. Ia mengganti piyama yang tadi ia kenakan dengan mantel panjang tebal untuk menahan hawa dingin diluar sana. Didampingi butler-nya yang setia, Ciel hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar sesosok gadis terjungkal ke dalam kamarnya, ditangannya ia memegang sebuah sweter berwarna cerah dari bahan wol murni yang sangat bagus. Gadis itu menatapnya takut-takut dan bangkit berdiri, tatapannya mengindikasikan perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya selama ia berdiri di balik pintu kamar Ciel. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen kini kian pucat saat melihat pergantian ekspresi wajah tunangannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Ia tergagap-gagap mencoba menjelaskan dan memberi alasan yang menurut Ciel sama sekali tak perlu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Elizabeth?" ia berkata dengan ekspresi keras menahan emosi dan dalam hati ia takut akan kemungkinan bahwa gadis itu mendengar percakapannya bersama Sebastian tadi. Tapi rupanya benar dugaannya bahwa kehebohan tadi disebabkan kedatangan Elizabeth Middleford, bukan karena para pesuruhnya berburu curut tukang colong keju.

Jika bukan karena terpaksa, ia takkan pernah mau mengakui bahwa ia bertunangan dengan gadis menyebalkan itu dan dijodohkan sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak oleh orangtua mereka, namun seluruh negeri mengetahui status mereka itu dan tak mungkin ia mengelak lagi. Hanya di dalam mansion ini ia bisa tidak mengakui Elizabeth dan tak perlu berpura-pura bahwa ia menyukainya, tak mungkin dan tak akan. Ia tak pernah memanggil tunangannya itu dengan nama panggilan yang dimintanya untuk ia ucapkan setiap memnaggilnya, Lizzy, nama itu sangat aneh di telinga dan lidahnya dan ia hanya akan memanggilnya Elizabeth. Dan kali ini, seperti biasa, gadis itu datang kemari untuk mencampuri urusannya. Lagi.

"A-a-ku hanya ingin mengantarkan sweter untuk kau, Ciel, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya tadi dan aku segera kesini untuk—" ucapannya terhenti karena tunangannya mengangkat tangan menyuruhnya berhenti.

Ciel terlihat biasa saja dan justru mulai terpancing emosinya, seperti biasa ia bisa dengan mudah meledak. Dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan ia menatap Elizabeth dengan angkuh dan tidak suka yang kentara. "Kau seharusnya tidak disini, Elizabeth, ini sudah malam, dengan siapa kau datang kemari?," .

"Aku kabur supaya bisa cepat sampai kesini, Ciel," jawabnya dengan halus dan pipinya bersemu merah, menambah kecantikkannya yang innocent. "Aku ingin kamu memakai sweter ini, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya tadi dan—".

"Pulanglah, Elizabeth. Orangtuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, biar Sebastian yang mengantarmu pulang,".

"Ciel, aku ingin kamu pakai dulu sweter ini, aku diajari oleh Mum bagaimana cara merajut, kuharap kau menyukainya. Kau mau, kan, Ciel?,".

"Tidak," tolak Ciel segera, melempar pandang menghina padanya."Terima kasih, tapi mantel jelas lebih mengahangatkan daripada sebuah sweter. Pulanglah, Elizabeth, aku menyuruhmu pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau disini, mengertilah,".

"Tapi, Ciel.."

Ia menatap Elizabeth sekali lagi, mata hijau gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan perasaan sakit bahwa ia diusir begitu saja oleh sang tuan rumah langsung, tunangannya sendiri, ia terlihat seperti siap menangis. Bertekad untuk tidak tergerak oleh tangisan Elizabeth yang siap pecah, Ciel tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Kau tidak menguping pembicaraanku tadi kan, Eliza?. Untuk apa kau berdiri disana tadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Lizzy yang tidak pandai berbohong gelagapan dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk merangkai kebohongan luar biasa yang hanya bisa memanipulasi tunangannya itu dan reaksi juga tingkahnya telah menjawab pertanyaan Ciel tanpa perlu diucapkan satu patah katapun darinya.

"Kau tahu, itu lancang sekali, Elizabeth Middleford, beritahu aku apa saja yang kau dengar?"

"Aku tidak menguping!" Elizabeth setengah berteriak untuk menahan tangisnya dan air mata sudah menggenang di matanya yang indah.

"Bohong, kau pasti mencuri dengar kan? Jawab aku, Elizabeth!" Ciel berteriak tak kalah lantang dan itu membungkam gadis itu. "Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku itu, apa saja yang kau dengar?" ia masih membentaknya dengan kasar. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menghentikan Sebastian yang mencoba memotong untuk mencegahnya berteriak pada Lizzy.

"Aku tidak menguping," ulangnya lagi, masih menyangkal.

"ELIZABETH MIDDLEFORD, KAU DENGAR AKU? BERITAHU AKU APA SAJA YANG SUDAH KAU CURI DENGAR ITU? " teriakan Ciel membahana ke seluruh lorong-lorong di mansion itu dan membuat air mata Elizabeth mengalir deras.

Gadis itu tertunduk, terisak-isak pilu, menyeka air matanya dan tak berani menatap Ciel yang terbakar emosi itu. Yang sebenarnya lebih ditakutkan Ciel, gadis itu akan mengetahui rahasia yang telah ia pendam selama ini dan ia tidak pernah berniat atau terpikir untuk memberitahunya. Sebastian berlutut, membantunya menghapus air mata nona muda cantik itu dengan selembaar sapu tangan putih sutera-nya dan ia mencoba menghiburnya.

"Semuanya...hiks, aku dengar semuanya..hiks," tentu saja pengakuan Lizzy itu membuat terkejut dua orang dihadapannya dan meskipun Sebastian bisa menutupi keterkejutannya dengan baik, tidak dengan Ciel. "Aku..hiks,tidak sengaja, kalian bicara serius dan aku..hiks,tak mau mengganggu dan itu..hiks bukan maksudku."

"Pulanglah, Elizabeth, kita bisa bicarakan ini besok," Ciel berusaha meredakan emosinya. Ia menarik gadis itu dengan kasar, mengabaikan butler-nya jauh dibelakangnya, membimbing namun setengah menyeret menuruni tangga menuju pintu belakang, ia membuka pintu itu dan memanggil Finny untuk mengantar Elizabeth kembali ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu, Ciel," Lizzy meraih lengannya namun segera ditepis si pemilik lengan. Ia masih tersedu dan ia menggigil kedinginan tapi melebihi segalanya ia merasa sakit oleh perlakuan tunangannya, Ciel Phantomhive, padanya. "Kau terima sweter buatanku ini dahulu, baru akan pulang, ku-kurasa hiks, ini cocok untukmu,".

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih," Setelah Finny muncul dan terheran-heran melihat Lizzy yang biasanya ceria kini menangis. Ciel melangkah meninggalkan Lizzy tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, urusannya lebih penting daripada menghadapi sosok gadis menyedihkan seperti Lizzy.

Namun tiba-tiba Prince Soma muncul dan berlari melewatinya tatkala melihat Elizabeth masih saja menangis dan ia mengambil alih keadaan dan menyuruh Finny untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang. Soma memeluk Lizzy dengan ucapan menghibur dan menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir dan demi apapun didunia ini Ciel merasa seolah ada yg menuang timah panas di rongga dadanya melihat adegan itu.

Lizzy tidak menjelaskan alasan ia menangis namun Ciel sadar betul bahwa perlakuan buruknya pada gadis iru selama ini telah menumpuk dan kini ia meledak dalam tangisan pilu yang entah mengapa menyayat hatinya yang setahu ia sendiri telah mati dan layu sejak peristiwa 3 tahun lalu itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk bersikap dewasa, Ciel," kata Soma tajam, menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh dan masih merangkul Lizzy sambl menghangatkannya. "Tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa bersikap dewasa, kau tidak menghargai Lizzy, tunanganmu sendiri yang datang larut malam di tengah dinginnya salju yang menusuk tulang hanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah sweter spesial hanya untukmu, begitu selesai ia rajut ia pergi kesini. Berharap kau memakainya dan memujinya, tapi kamu justru mengusirnya dan meneriakinya seperti tadi. Kau bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakkan daripada usia dan penampilanmu,".

Ucapannya itu meyengatnya begitu dalam dan ia merasa seperti terbakar melihat tunangannya justru dihibur dan dipeluk oleh lelaki lain dan bukan olehnya, Ciel Phantomhive, tunangannya sendiri. Ciel hanya mau mengakui pada pikiran tertutup dan tergilanya bahwa mungkin ini perasaan cemburu.

Yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Lizzy?" untuk pertama kalinya Ciel menyebut nama gadis panggilan sayang gadis itu...

~~~Chapter 1 Selesai~~~

**A/N:**tunggu lanjutan dari chapter ini ya, saya tunggu lho review-nya. Mau nggak mau cerita ini memang harus lanjut kok dan saya masih mencari inspirasi untuk chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Kalo mau kasih saran juga oke kok, ditunggu aja deh. Arigatou 8D (By: Cassandra).


	2. There's a Change

**The Existence of A Soul**

**Rating:** **T **(maybe..kalo diatas itu digaplok lah saya dan pasti dikit yang mau baca, iya tak? )

**Warning: **Makin penasaran deh pasti ama cerita selanjutnya, bukannya pede atau promote tapi di chapter selanjutnya pasti bakal more complicated. Sedikit spoiler, perubahan dalam diri Ciel makin terasa dan pastinya takkan ada Ciel jadi cewek yang homo ama Sebastian, disini Ciel adalah pejantan tangguh (plak,dia memang jantan kok).

**Character: **Ciel Phantomhive (for sure), Sebastian (of course), Elizabeth Middleford, and Prince Soma.

**A/N****: **Saya udah dapet kritikan dari pembaca pertama saya dan saya menyadari ada beberapa kata yang salah ketik dan bagian yang typing-nya buruk. Namanya juga manusia, pasti punya kesalahan, mohon maaf pada para pembaca yang membaca kisah chapter 1 dan seterusnya jika menghadapi kesalahan yang sama dari saya. Debut pertama bikin dag-dig-dug tapi kisah ini bakal terus lanjut dan kayaknya bakal lama ya. Jangan lupa review!. Gomenasai and arigatou .Alright, just enjoy this story, everyone! :D.

~~**Chapter 2: There's a Change~~**

"Lizzy?" Ciel menatapnya nanar. Namun ia segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Elizabeth yang masih menangis dan tangisnya menyayat hatinya. _Seharusnya aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini,_pikirnya gundah.

Sebastian menghampirinya, butler-nya yang setia itu menatap dari balik punggung majikannya dan ia langsung mengerti, ia tersenyum kecil pada Ciel yang membuang muka jauh-jauh dari pemandangan tak mengenakkan terbaik memang seharusnya mengakui perasaan yang sebenarya tanpa perlu berpura-pura lagi.

"Akui saja bahwa Anda kini mulai menaruh hati pada Nona Elizabeth, Young Master,"kata Sebastian tersenyum (meski senyum yang bagus dam menawan jelas bukan senyum berbahagia), ia membukakan pintu untuk majikannya di kereta kuda yang baru ia keluarkan. "Jangan berpura-pura seperti itu,".

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, Sebastian," ucapnya defensive dan melotot dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup kain hitam. "Dengarkan aku, segera kita ke markas Knottburn untuk selesaikan masalah ini. Jangan buat penyelidikan kita sia-sia dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghabisi musuh tau apa yang di instruksikan Yang Mulia, Sebastian,".

"Yes, my Lord," sebelum menutup pintu kereta, ia melirik Ciel yang wajahnya sekeras batu dan memerah yang tak ada hubungannya dengan dinginnya salju.

Ciel hafal betul daerah ini dan seolah ia merasakan perasaan déjà vu saat Sebastian menghentikan kereta kudanya di daerah kumuh dikawasan pinggiran kota dan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia tak pakai mantel tebal menghadapi musim dingin kali ini yang membekukan tubuh hingga ke melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa kedatangannya dan penampilannya mencolok bagi kalangan sekitar yang notabene kamu marginal. Tapi ia tetap berjalan tegak dan berwibawa, bersama Sebastian ,butler-nya yang setia dibelakangnya.

Ia berusaha melupakan pemandangan yang ia lihat di mansion-nya tadi sebelum ia pergi kemari dan tangisan Elizabeth terus berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Tangisannya menyakitinya dan ia menjadi kehilangan fokus antara rasa bersalahnya pada Elizabeth, pekerjaan yang harus ia tuntaskan kini dan dadanya yang masih dipenuhi oleh timah cair yang menyesakkan. Jika ia membenci Elizabeth mengapa ia begitu gusar saat melihat Soma datang menghiburnya saat ia menangis karena _dirinya_?. Elizabeth menangis karena perlakuannya yang kasar dan justru orang lain yang menenangkannya, bukan ia ,tunangannya sendiri. _Tidak, aku harus fokus,_pikir Ciel dan membuang jauh-jauh bayangan Lizzy yang menangis tersedu.

Namun sekali lagi tatapan orang-orang di sekitar daerah itu yang melihat ke arahnya memberinya tatapan yang tak mengenakkan, dan tanpa berusaha menutupinya bahwa mereka tertarik dengan kedatangan seorang anak kecil bertubuh kurus dengan memakai setelan pakaian yang bagus dan mahal didampingi seorang butler jangkung berpakaian serba hitam yang mengikutinya seperti seekor anjing setia menjaga tuannya. Dan memang seperti itulah adanya. Mungkin keangkuhan Ciel membuat masyarakat disana jadi tak berminat lagi untuk melihat padanya atau mendongakkan wajah lagi dan segalanya menjadi normal kembali. Jika masih bisa disebut normal.

Ketika berjalan memasuki gang gelap nan sempit yang dipenuhi tempat sampah yang meluap dan menjadi sumber kotornya kota London yang memang kali itu amat bobrok dan kotor, hanya karena masalah sampah dan pengangguran. Sebastian memepetnya tepat dibelakang punggungnya sebagai tindakan perlindungan apalagi ditempat gelap dan kemungkinan tempat para penjahat bersarang .

Tepat ketika itu terdengar suara gedebukan tak jauh dari gang di sebelah kanan saat gang sempit itu terbagi lagi menjadi gang yang lebih sempit di kanan dan kiri. Mereka terhenti dan melihat dengan waspada ke arah gang itu. Tiba-tiba sesosok anak lelaki kurus dekil yang akan dikatai Soma sebagai anak persilangan antara curut dan manusia yang usianya tidak sampai delapan tahun berlari pontang-panting dan menabrak Earl Phantomhive dengan membabi-buta sehingga mereka bergulingan diatas salju yang dingin dan nyaris berbaur dengan sampah yang berserakan.

Sebastian menyembunyikan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dan saat melihat majikannya melotot padanya ia segera tersenyum kecil seperti biasa dan membantu Ciel berdiri kemudian membersihkan mantel tuannya dengan sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih (ini lain lagi, yang tadi ada di Lizzy ,ini yang baru, persediannya banyak lho, tak tahu kan ada apa saja kan yang ada di balik tuxedo tailcoat-nya kan?).

Namun alih-alih Ciel memakinya atas perbuatannya yang dilakukannya justru ia terdiam dan memandang anak itu. Sebastian mulai menyadari terjadi perubahan dalam diri majikannya yang biasanya temperamental dan sensitive ini. Ciel menanyakan—dengan lembut, harap diperhatikan, dengan lembut—pada anak itu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan anak lelaki dekil itu menjelaskan bahwa ia dikejar oleh ayahnya yang mabuk dan meminta uang tapi karena ia tak punya uang ia tak bisa memberikan apa yang diingankannya ia dipukuli dijalanan dan kabur kesini.

Ciel tersenyum padanya dan merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengeluarkan kantong uang dan menyerahkan kepingan uang koin emas ke telapak tangan itu dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan bersembunyi sebelum ayahnya menemukannya dan menghajarnya lagi.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau kembali saat pagi hari saat ayahmu sudah tidak mabuk lagi," ucap Ciel kemudian, menunduk kearah anak lelaki curut itu ,mengusap-usap rambut kelabu anak itu yang memang mirip bulu curut ,bahkan ia tak sungkan untuk berkontak fisik dengan anak curut itu.

"Tapi—"anak itu hendak protes dan keheranan mengapa ia diberi uang, ia tidak hanya gemetar karena kedinginan tapi juga belum pernah ia menggenggam uang sebanyak itu. Sayangnya tatapan sang butler yang menegaskan ucapan Earl Phantomhive membuat ia patuh, ia mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Sir, may God bless you. I will pray for your kindness, Sir," anak lelaki curut itu tersenyum lebar dan hampir menangis terharu.

Anak curut itu berlari pontang-panting lagi meninggalkan Ciel dan Sebastian yang melihat gerak-geriknya dari jauh, anak itu mengambil jalan secara acak berkelok-kelok di gang-gang dihadapannya kemudian menghilang. Ciel dan Sebastian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tak jauh lagi.

"Dia berkata 'may God bless you' ,"ungkit Sebastian mengikuti ucapan anak yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui namanya."Apakah _Tuhan_," ia seperti mengejek kata itu, "masih akan mau menganggap Anda sebagai manusia dan mau memberkati Anda setelah apa yang Anda lakukan sejauh ini?. Tentu anak itu terlalu naïf ,"ia melirik Ciel yang berjalan cepat dengan wajah ditundukkan.

"Tidak," ia menjawabnya cepat tanpa memberi jeda saat pertanyaan pertama itu diluncurkan. "Tentu tidak, kau muncul karena aku mengutuk Tuhan itu kan?. Kau muncul karena aku tidak pernah mempercayai Tuhan ,bukan?. Dan tak ada bukti bahwa Tuhan pernah _terlahir_ didunia ini," ia memutar bola matanya yang normal dan menatap butler-nya dan bahkan Sebastian tanpa perlu mengintip penutup mata dari kain hitam itu tahu bahwa tuannya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tanda kontrak yang mereka buat dulu seperti itu ada diantara ada dan tiada.

"Apakah Anda terpengaruh dengan ucapan anak tadi, Young Master?".

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?. Kau menatapku seakan aku melakukan kesalahan yang buruk dan melanggar kontrak kita," ucap Ciel emosional dan terlalu jauh menanggapi omongan Sebastian barusan dan itu justru memperjelas masalahnya di mata sang butler. "Aku sama saja seperti_mu_, Sebastian. Ingat, kesetiaanmu akan mendapat imbalan yang setimpal,".

Sebastian menatap Ciel yang berjalan jauh di depannya kini, kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sisi seperti mengukur jarak dan ukuran, lalu ia menjajari langkah majikannya." Di akhir nanti," Sebastian menyelesaikan ucapan majikannya yang ia anggap belum selesai.

Kini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu tua bulukan yang mulai lapuk dengan ukiran kasar dipermukaannya bertuliskan 'Sword Eight' dan Sebastian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk dengan pengetuk pintu berlambang ular, lambang yang seperti tak asing bagi Ciel sendiri. Sepasang mata gelap membuka mata dan cuma muat untuk mengintip saja, ia menatap kedua tamu dibalik pintu yang diketuk itu.

"Kalian mencari siapa?," tanya orang yang siluetnya tampak tinggi besar dengan kepala plontos.

"Pemilik tempat ini," jawab Ciel lugas, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang nyolot.

"Apa kalian tau kata sandi untuk masuk ke dalam klub ini?," kata pria gede tinggi plontos tadi dan mulai menunjukkan wajahnya yang lebar gemuk seperti seringai King Kong.

"Serpent Poisonus?" Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan pria besar tadi dan pria itu terlihat kaget karena Sebastian mengetahu kata kuncinya dan mau tak mau ia harus melebarkan pintu itu dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Boleh saja lingkungan tempat klub itu berada adalah kawasan kumuh namun ruangan disini sangat luas dan Ciel nyaris tidak percaya bahwa banyak warga kelas atas Inggris banyak menghabiskan waktu disini.

Well, profesionalitas tidak bisa dicampuradukkan dengan masalah bisnis pribadi atau personality. Lagipula keluarga Phantomhive memiliki perusahaan besar sebagai topeng untuk menutupi alasan mengapa harus ada Phantomhive di dunia ini.

Jangan sampai penyelidikan yang telah mereka lakukan menjadi sia-sia dan mereka telah mengulur waktu terlalu lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Klub ini memperkerjakan banyak imigran luar dari negara miskin yang merantau ke Inggris atau menjadi budak, kebanyakan perempuan untuk dijadikan penghibur disini. _Mau saja gadis-gadis itu melayani para pria botak tua berkeriput itu,_pikir Ciel dan ia bisa membayangkan ia menjulurkan lidah dan mengeluarkan suara seperti mau muntah. Andrew Knottburn berada dibalik semua ini, tentu saja, hanya saja ia cukup licin untuk tidak terjerat hukum dan pengadilan.

"Bersikap biasa saja, Sebastian," kata Ciel cuek dan tanpa perlu diberitahupun butler-nya itu memang kebanyakan kelewat tenang. "Urusan kita bukan pada mereka yang berada diruangan ini, tapi orang yang ada dilantai dua yang merauk banyak kekayaan dari ini semua—uang yang ia dapatkan juga dengan menyabotase perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Ingrris, termasuk Phantom Corp,".

Ciel melangkah tanpa menarik perhatian para tamu yang sedang asyik rumpi cuap-cuap soal bisnis atau hampir mabuk di sekitarnya juga yang sibuk mengocok kartu Bridge untuk permainan kartu judi poker. Sebastian mengekornya bahkan tanpa suara dan meski begitu Ciel tahu butler-nya itu akan terus menyertainya hingga akhir.

Dilantai dua hanya ada beberapa orang yang tidak punya urusan dilantai dasar yang berarti pangkatnya sebagai pekerja disini lebih tinggi dan kini Sebastian yang menunjukkan jalan pada Ciel menuju ruangan Sir Andrew Knottburn yang letaknya berada diujung lorong lebar yang mereka tapaki. Dengan sopan Sebastian tetap mengetuk pintu elm itu dan teriakan dari dalamnya menyuruh si pengetuk untuk enyah dan jangan mengganggunya. Ciel memutar kenop pintu yang tidak dikunci dan mendorongnya, ia melihat pria dengan perut bulat duduk dikursi kulit tengah menghadap tembok ruang kerjanya, tidak melihat siapa pengunjung yang mengganggu kegiatannya; Sebastian menutup pintu dibelakangnya, menunggu perintah dari majikannya.

"Sudah kubilang—" Knottburn memutar kursinya dan hampir pingsan kelojotan melihat Ciel Phantomhive berdiri tepat didepan mejanya ,menumpukan tubuhnya pada tongkat kayu mengkilap kokoh yang pas sekali untuknya. Dia gelagapan melihat anjing peliharaan Ratu yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya, oh tidak bisnisnya akan hancur dan ia ngeri jika mengingat reputasi keluarga Phantomhive yang banyak beredar, ia berharap itu memang hanya gossip belaka.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Sir Knottburn," Ciel seperti meludahkan nama itu tepat di lantai marmer dibawahnya. "Kau selalu mengelak dan berhasil lolos dari jerat hukum pengadilan, memang hukum itu terlalu lemah terhadap uang dan aku yakin tak terhitung uang yang kau kucurkan untuk menyuap petugas disana,".

"Apa maksudmu, E-Earl?" barangkali si tua Knottburn hampir terkencing-kencing di tempatnya beridiri dan dia gemetar hebat dan seperti tak bisa berdiri, kayaknya mendadak polio .

"Pura-pura tolol ya?" seperti muncul tanda emosi tepat dijidat Ciel dan ia menunjuk-nunjuk kepala botak separo pria itu. "Capek tau berbasa-basi dengan kau yang berpura-pura seperti kau tak bersalah. Menurutku kau tidak hanya pas untuk mendapat hukuman pengadilan beberapa tahun dan Ratu rupanya juga setuju denganku,".

"Earl, dengarkan saya, maksud saya adalah—"

"Diam!" bentakan itu membuat kicep pria kepala setengah botak dengan jidat nong-nong itu."Kau bisa pilih, kau menyerahkan diri dibawah pengawasanku atau aku dan butler-ku yang akan menyeretmu sampai ke gedung pengadilan?.Kuberi waktu untuk berpikir satu menit, dimulai dari sekarang, aku takkan menginterupsi,".

"Gini lho, Earl, sebenarnya bisnis ini bukan kepunyaan saya—err..jadi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan saya, pokoknya saya tidak bersalah. Saya berani sumpah untuk membuktikan—err..errr..Kebetulan saja saya ada disini karena teman saya, pemilik tempat ini mengundang saya—bla bla bla—" ia terus ngoceh sambil meremas-remas tangannya yang seperti paha babi (err..kalau telapak tangannya sebesar melon masih orok) **[**lho? Melon orok? Maap garing].

Satu menit itu ia habiskan untuk terus ngomong nggak jelas dan sesuai ucapannya Ciel tidak menginterupsi dan membiarkan dia ngomong terus meski omongannya takkan berguna untuk membelanya, terlalu banyak bukti dan saksi, kali ini ia takkan bisa lari lagi.

"Oke, waktu habis, itu berarti kau yang memilih agar aku dan butler-ku yang menyeretmu dengan paksa ke gedung pengadilan," Ciel melepas topi hitam tingginya dan meletakkannya di atas meja oak berpelitur, menyentuh pajangan perak indah diatasnya. "Tak ada jaminan bahwa kau akan kesana dalam keadaan hidup, yang pasti namamu telah tercantum dalam daftar terdakwa pengadilan dan kau _telah_ diadili,".

Knottburn menelan ludah keras seperti menenggak air segelas langsung. Ia bangkit berdiri dan Ciel heran kenapa dia tidak ambruk kedepan karena perutnya yang tampaknya beratnya pon-ponan itu. Ia berusaha terlihat tak gentar akan gertak yang berasal dari seorang yang ia anggap sebagai anak kecil tak berdaya tanpa butler yang menjadi pengawalnya.

"Kau memang mewarisi sikap sok ayahmu yang menjadi anjing peliharaan Ratu dan dengan bangga menyandang nama Phantomhive—keluarga terkutuk—dan kau juga seperti ayahmu hanyalah pengecut," dia asal jeplak kayak cari mati dan bawa-bawa nama ayah Ciel yang sudah lama ingin anak itu lupakan. "Kau bangga menjadi pesuruh Ratu?. Kau pikir begitu?. Kau pikir kau lebih baik dari aku yang kau tuduh sedemikian rupa itu?. Kau—keluarga Phantomhive —bahkan lebih membuatku muak dari siapapun di selutuh Inggris ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Kau pikir aku takut dengan gertakanmu?. Didampingi selusin butler yang kau bawa seperti dia," menunjuk Sebastian." takkan bisa membawaku dari sini,".

"Tutup mulut," Ciel berucap defensif." Aku memang takkan membawamu hidup-hidup keluar dari sini,".

"Kau seharusnya mati dalam pembantaian tiga tahun lalu itu, seperti ayah dan ibumu, seperti anggota keluarga Phantom lain yang telah mati yang mengabdi sebagai anjing Ratu. Seharusnya tak ada satupun Phantom lagi yang tersisa, tapi kau justru kembali—dalam keadaan hidup—dan membuat keadaan lebih parah daripada sebelum keluarga Phantomhive belum _kami_ bantai,".

Ciel mendongak tepat saat kata kami diucapkan dan sepertinya Knottburn juga sadar ia telah berbicara terlalu jauh, yang tadinya ia maksudkan hanya sebagai gertakkan kini bakal jadi bencana.

"Kau seharusnya mati seperti ayah dan ibumu. Kembali ke neraka," Knottburn yang sudah kepalang basah kecebur aja sekalian dengan menuntaskan ucapannya."Kau tahu, mati! . MA—"

Ucapannya terputus dan Knottburn jatuh tertulungkup diatas lantai marmer dengan darah yang merembes dari jas abu-abunya. Ciel mengacungkan pistol yang telah berasap ke arah Knottburn yang tadinya berada dan menembak tepat dijantungnya. Mata biru safirnya tampak kosong dan tiba-tiba saja ia telah menembakkan sebutir timah panas pada seseorang yang tewas seketika. Napasnya memburu dan suara gedebukan diluar diluar pintu menandakan bahwa mereka harus segera pergi.

Sebastian meraup dan menggendongnya kemudian melompat ke ambang jendela kemudian meluncur ke kegelapan malam. Ia mengambil pistol revolver yang masih teracung ditangan Ciel, mengantonginya di kantong tailcoat-nya. Kakinya yang panjang dan kokoh mendarat sempurna diatap-atap bangunan kota London, ia meluncur dengan lincah seperti seekor kelelawar ,dari satu atap ke atap lain, dan ia sengaja menghindari gereja yang seharusnya mereka lewati.

"Tenanglah, Anda harus tenang, Young Master," bisiknya ditelinga Ciel dan dada Ciel yang naik-turun seakan ia penderita asma akut."Jika Anda mengerti maksud saya, dia memang seharusnya mati. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakan Anda. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu tak perlu diungkit lagi,".

"Y-y-yeah, aku baik-baik saja,". Ia menarik napas panjang dan merasakan butiran salju jatuh dirambut hitamnya. Topinya tertinggal. Dia memang seharusnya tenang, membunuh satu nyawa bersalah takkan membuat ia dihukum gantung, tindakannya memang benar.

"Baguslah, Anda harus butuh istirahat, dan semoga saat kita tiba dirumah para penghuni rumah yang lain sudah terlelap dan tidak menyadari kepergian kita,".

"Hmm,".

"Menurut Anda apakah Nona Elizabeth memang mendengar isi percakapan kita sebelum pergi ketempat tadi?,"tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Dia mengaku,kan?.Kuharap dia tak mengerti dengan yang kita bicarakan, dan kuharap ia sudah kembali kerumahnya saat kita tiba," meskipun khawatir tapi Ciel harus yakin bahwa Lizzy memang gadis tolol yang pasti lemot jika diajak bicara dengan kalimat yang membingungkan seperti yang biasa ia bicarakan bersama Sebastian.

"Saya harap juga begitu, Young Master,".

"Cepat bawa aku sampai ke manor, Sebastian, aku sudah amat lelah,".

"Yes, my Lord,".

Tapi, bagaimana jika tidak?.

-0oo-

Sementara itu...

Mereka menemukan mayat Andrew Knottburn dengan dada mengucurkan darah dan telah tewas. Mereka kalang-kabut menyebar anggota untuk mencari siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Namun seorang pria berambut hitam melihat kearah meja kerja mengambil sebuah topi tinggi yang dibagian depannya disematkan sebuah lambang platina yang amat ia kenal. Ia gemetar sesaat namun tersenyum licik.

"Rupanya Phantomhive mulai menyadari sesuatu ya.."ucapnya bergumam dan anak buahnya memandang topi itu dengan cemas. "Keadaan sudah mulai menjadi makin berbahaya,".

~~~Chapter 2 Selesai~~~

**A/N: **Sekali lagi gomen jika ada kata-kata dengan typing berantakan, saya cuma punya beberapa jam untuk ngetik dan lanjutin cerita ini ,karena saya ini pikun dan gampang lupa dengan ide-ide untuk fanfic ini, jadi saya suka bingung sendiri. Gomen jika suasana yang tergambar selalu tegang dan suram, tapi karena tokoh Lizzy yang justru menghidupkan suasana. Kalo baca jangan lupa review!. Arigatou, tunggu saya di chapter selanjutnya ya :D (by: **Cassandra).**


	3. The Secret

**The Existence of A Soul**

**Rating:** **T **

**Warning: **Mungkin bakal ada typing yang berantakan lagi seperti dichapter sebelumnya, makanya bacanya pelan-pelan dan -teman yang baca ketawa-ketawa bukan karena ada humornya,tapi karena ketikannya yang berantakan. Jadi malu saya,aduuh (BLETAK *digamparin massal). Pokoknya kekurangan di fic ini memang typo doang, selebihnya menurut yang baca udah oke sih. Sementara buat ceritanya, hehe makin complex di Elizabeth.

**Character: **Ciel Phantomhive (for sure), Sebastian (of course), Elizabeth Middleford, and Madam Red.

**A/N: **Mungkin banyak kata-kata yang garing, jadi maaf ya, saya cuma mau biar suasana fic ini ngak tegang melulu. Yang suka pairing Ciel X Elizabeth dianjurkan baca ini (plak). Enjoy it, everyone! .

~~~**Chapter 3: The Secret**~~~

Kegaduhan pagi itu dimansion milik keluarga Phantomhive disebabkan oleh para pesuruh rumah yaitu Bard, Finny dan Maylene (kecuali Pak Tanaka yang bahkan kalo diem aja pun udah ngebantu banget). Dan Ciel-pun baru menerima undangan untuk pesta dansa—yang amat ia benci—dari Madam Red kemarin malam. Jika Madam Red tidak memaksa dan mengancam dirinya, ia tidak akan sudi untuk pergi. Dan Elizabeth, tunangannya juga diundang. Dia tidak bisa dibilang senang juga tapi tahu bahwa Lizzy juga akan hadir di pesta itu entah mengapa menaikkan tingkat termometer semangatnya.

Lizzy, gadis yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikiran Earl Phantomhive namun selalu menyangkalnya.

Ciel menyesap teh Assam yang kali itu dihidangkan butler-nya ,Sebastian, dan entah mengapa ia tak berselera untuk sarapan kali makanan manis-pun tidak membuat ia berselera untuk sarapan. Sedikitpun tidak. Ia terus kepikiran Lizzy yang tidak jua berkunjung setelah malam ia mengusirnya. Soma-pun sepertinya semakin dekat dengan Lizzy karena dari pagi ia pergi ke kediaman Lizzy bersama butler setianya pula, Agni (dia ini tokoh favorit author lho selain Ciel).

"Ada apa lagi diluar sana, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel tenang, meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja oak dekat jendela kamarnya. "Suruh mereka diam, tangani apa yang membuat mereka ribut seperti itu,".

Sebastian membuat simpul akhir pemasangan dasi pada majikan ciliknya. Ia berlutut dengan lutut menyentuh lantai, memasangkan sepasang sepatu boot kulit ditungkai kaki Ciel yang kurus dan terlihat bakal tak kuat mengangkat kaki jika memakai sepatu itu. Ciel mulai habis kesabaran karena Sebastian tidak menyahuti ucapannya. Dan ketika Sebastian selesai membantunya berganti pakaian Ciel hampir meledak marah dengan melempar kursi *nggak juga sih, itu lebay.

Secepat itu juga Sebastian menahan tangan Ciel yang udah mulai menjelajah mencari benda untuk menimpuk butler-nya, kemudian sambil tersenyum tertahan (err..menyeringai tepatnya) ia mendongak memandang Ciel. "Bagaimana jika penyebab kegaduhan itu Nona Elizabeth—lagi?".

Untuk pertama kalinya Ciel menghadapi perasaan dan bertingkah tak berkutik. Justru jantungnya kini berdegup karena memikirkan bahwa mungkin Elizabeth sudah melupakan peristiwa malam itu dan berkunjung untuk tersenyum padanya seperti biasa. Ciel merasa berharap dan bergantung dengan satu nama itu.

"Well, berarti dia datang kesini hanya untuk menggangguku dan membicarakan soal pesat dansa itu. Terima kasih, aku ingin sekali mengusirnya lagi," gumam Ciel tidak jelas dan masih dengan menyangkal—munafik banget itu anak—untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya mendengar nama Lizzy disebut.

"Tidak juga, jangan salah tingkah begitu, Young Master,". Sebenarnya cara bicara Sebastian udah biasa dan datar namun entah mengapa sangat menusuk bagi Ciel dan seolah butler-nya mampu membaca pikirannya. "Atau mungkin mereka tengah berusaha menyenangkan Anda dengan menjalankan pekerjaan mereka sebaik mungkin,".

"Itu yang paling masuk akal,".

Namun di hari libur seperti ini hanya sedikit waktu yang Ciel punyai untuk bersenang-senang. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bersenang-senang, ia sudah lupa bagaimana saat ia tersenyum dan memori yang ingin ia lupakan justru muncul kembali. Itu memang menyakitkan dan ia tercekat jika mengingat hal itu. Terutama saat Andrew Knottburn menyinggung kata _kami_ dalam kasus pembantaian keluarga Phantomhive 3 tahun lalu. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengusir memori itu, kemudian Sebastian memasangkan kain hitam penutup untuk mata kanannya yang tertutup anak rambut yang sengaja dipelihara panjang supaya matanya itu tertutup rapi.

"Sebastian," kata Ciel dan mendongak memandang butler-nya yang jangkung berkulit pucat. "Sebaiknya kau katakan pada Madam Red bahwa aku takkan mengikuti acara pesta dansa yang ia adakan itu,".

"Kenapa seperti itu, Young Master?,"ujar Seabastian heran." Lagipula, Nona Elizabeth juga diundang kesana. Anda dengan Miss Middleford sudah memiliki relasi sebagai tunangan, mengapa tidak muncul bersama?. Para tamu pasti akan bertanya-tanya,".

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak pernah menyukai pesta. Aku benci suasananya dan aku benci berdansa,".

"Anda benci berdansa hanya karena Anda tak bisa berdansa, bukan?," lagi-lagi ucapan Sebastian tepat mengenainya."Anda tahu bahwa acara itu sangat penting, terutama Madam Red spesial mengundang Anda kesana, juga Nona Elizabeth, tidak seharusnya Anda tidak datang. Jika hanya soal dansa yang menjadi kendala Anda untuk menghadiri acara itu, saya bisa menjadi tutor Anda dalam berdansa,".

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Sebastian. Kau hanyalah seorang butler. Lagipula Bibi An terlalu sering mengadakan pesta dirumahnya yang besar itu. Dan mansion mana lagi yang akan ia pakai untuk pesta kali ini?. Aku bosan ,Sebastian,".

"Saya yakin Nona Elizabeth juga tidak akan datang jika Anda tidak datang,".

"Apa urusannya dan apa hubungannya jika aku tidak datang dengan Elizabeth?," ujar Ciel, yang justru bernada nyolot. "Dia datang tak datang bukan urusanku,".

Kali ini Sebastian memeberinya tatapan yang seolah berkata ,'yakin jika Anda tidak datang dan melewatkan kesempatan itu dan Elizabeth akan bersama lelaki lain dan bukan bersamamu?,'. Ah, kenapa Sebastian seolah bisa mengetahui setiap perasaan yang ia rasakan, apa ia bisa menyadap perasaan orang disekitarnya?.

"Status Anda dengan Miss Middleford akan jadi tidak jelas jika Anda tidak hadir dan tidak menyertainya—juga tidak berdansa dengan Nona Elizabeth," akhirnya Sebastian berkata demikian, merapikan peranti makanan yang isinya masih utuh yang sama sekali tidak disentuh tuannya, menaruhnya ditroli kemudian membungkuk rendah. "Jika Anda membutuhkan saya, Anda tinggal memanggil saya, Anda tahu kan, Young Master?,".

Tanpa perlu dipanggilpun Sebastian akan tahu kapan ia dibutuhkan dan kapan ia harus datang ,butler itu selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa perlu perintah langsung sang majikan. Mereka seolah dua orang dengan pikiran satu yang bisa saling bertukar perasaan dan pikiran.

"Errr.. Sebastian," Ciel memanggil butler-nya yang hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar kamar dan kembali ke dapur. Tanpa menatap si butler, Ciel berkata, "kurasa aku punya waktu untuk berlatih melakukan beberapa gerakan berdansa. Mungkin aku akan hadir, Madam Red—err..maksudku Bibi An pasti mengharapkan kedatanganku,".

"Yes, my Lord," butler-nya tersenyum kemudian keluar kamar sang majikan.

Ciel hanya terdiam sesaat dan baru menyadari pada apa yang barusan ia katakan dan alasan mengapa ia mengatakannya. Ah, jangan dipikirkan, lagipula hari ini jadwal-nya padat, bukan?.

-ooo-

"Sudahlah, Sebastian," kata Ciel terengah dan dengan jengkel melepaskan pegangannya pada butler-nya. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa tunggal didepan perapian yang biasa ia duduki. "Aku mungkin memang tidak berbakat untuk berdansa,". Tentu saja tidak jika partner berlatihnya adalah pria jangkung seperti Sebastian itu. Tidak mungkin, tidak hanya ia yang menginjak sepatu pantofel pelayannya itu tapi juga Sebastian yang menyerempet tungkai dan telapak kakinya.

"Kita baru berlatih selama beberapa menit, Young Master,".

"Beberapa menit katamu?. Apa waktu seperti tidak terasa bagimu?. Kita sudah berlatih berjam-jam dan tak ada hasil yang memuaskan sama sekali. Jika bukan aku yang menginjakmu, aku selalu tersandung kakimu. Itu bisa merusak image-ku jika terjadi sesuatu saat acara dansa itu. Dan bagaimana aku bisa berdansa dengan Lizz—" ia menghentikan ucapannya dengan wajah semerah tomat segar. Ia menunduk dan menghangatkan telapak tangannya di depan perapian.

"Justru itulah, Young Master,"Sebastian menambah kayu bakar ke perapian yang apinya menyala redup itu untuk menjaga agar tuannya tetap merasa hangat. "Jika Anda ingin berdansa dengan Nona Elizabeth, Anda harus berlatih dengan baik agar semakin mahir berdansa. Kegiatan berdansa adalah kegiatan wajib bagi seorang Earl Phantomhive,".

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Sebastian?," kilahnya gusar. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan Elizabeth, kau dengar itu. Menyebalkan sekali kau,". Yang diajak bicara hanya menyeringai saja. "Aku ingin cemilan manis untuk sore ini,".

'Tapi Anda tidak seharusnya—".

"Kau tinggal buatkan saja dan bawakan makanan itu padaku, itu mudah kan?. Apa urusannya jika aku makan manis?. Bukan kau yang rugi,".

Well, nggak mungkin kan Sebastian membantah tuannya?.

Baru saja Sebastian keluar dari hall itu ketika Ciel mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan tenang kearahnya dan ia siap meledak lagi. Emosinya tengah naik turun belakangan ini yang tak ada hubungannya dengan PMS. Juga Soma yang berbaik hati untuk menjadi partner berdansanya malah lebih asik joget atau dansa India ala Bollywood daripada melakukan dansa waltz. Ciel bangkit berdiri dan yakin bahwa Soma yang akan mengajaknya sekadar menghabiskan waktu yang berharga dengan percuma.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?," ia berbalik ,"kan sudah kubilang agar jangan menggangguku—"

Tapi bukannya Prince Soma yang berhadapannya tapi gadis yang telah berhasil membuat perhatiannya menjadi tak fokus yang membuat ia tak mau mengakui perasannya ini hanya karena gengsi yang kelewat tinggi. Elizabeth memakai gaun ala Victorian yang cukup tebal untuk menahan hawa dingin disekitar mansion milik Phantom. Ia memandang Ciel takut-takut.

"Aku datang kesini diantar seorang kusir yang nanti akan menjemputku lagi. D-dan aku sudah meminta izin orangtuaku untuk berkunjung kemari, aku tidak bohong,".

"Oh, kau,".

Entah perasaan apa ini dan untuk pertama kalinya Ciel mengenal perasaan _bahagia_ setelah bertahun-tahun perasaan itu tidak menghampiri hatinya yang layu dan seolah mati itu. Bukan, bukan perasaan bahagia yang biasa, ini sesuatu yang tak biasa. Bahkan melihat kedatangan Elizabeth dihadapannya saja memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi dirinya, sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi haruskah ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini?. Ini bukan berbunga-bunga, bukan bahagia yang hanya bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum. Dadanya seakan meledak melihat Elizabeth tersenyum padanya, ia berdebar untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan seorang takut Lizzy melihat perubahan dalam dirinya seperti blushing dipipinya dan ia takut Lizzy bisa mendengar jantungnya yang seharusnya bisa bergema keseluruh lorong mansion ini. Tidak tergambarkan rasanya tapi Ciel memberi tatapan pada Elizabeth seolah ia seorang buta yang bisa melihat matahari terbit seumur hidupnya. Well, itu terlalu indah, tapi tak ada kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Jadi seperti inikah romance?.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?," ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berdeham keras.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ciel. Sekaligus minta maaf soal kejadian malam itu, aku tidak berani kemari tadinya, tapi aku memutuskan bahwa seharusnya aku minta maaf. Dan akupun hanya ingin mengantarkan sweter yang waktu itu kubuat, ini kan kubuatkan khusus untukmu, dan asal kau sudah menerimanya terserah ingin kau apakan," Lizzy menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna gelap.

Ciel menerimanya dan membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah sweter hitam—warna favoritnya—dengan garis merah marun. Dia nyaris tidak percaya jika Lizzy yang membuatnya, rajutannya rapat dan sangat rapi. "Err..terima kasih, Eliza," ia terlalu gengsi untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lizzy' meski hampir keceplosan. "Kau akan langsung pulang?. Kau kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan ini?,".

"Y-yeah, untuk apa lagi?. Lagipula, Ciel juga takkan mengharapkan kehadiranku disini terlalu lama, bukan?," kabut seperti menyelimuti wajahnya dan Ciel diliputi perasaan bersalah. Melihat air muka gadis itu membuat ia tercekat dan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi seperti ada benda padat menyumbat tenggorakannya.

Ciel melepas mantel panjang yang biasa ia kenakan dan memakai sweter yang ukurannya sangat pas untuknya. Ia menyukai sweter ini lebih karena Lizzy yang memberikannya special untuknya, tidak peduli bagus atau tidak."Bagaimana menurutmu?. Pantas tidak aku mengenakannya?,".

"Cute!" Lizzy seperti nyaris menjerit histeris melihat Ciel namun menahan diri. Ia berbinar dan binar dimata gadis itu lebih berharga daripada berlian ribuan karat yang diberikan cuma-cuma untuknya.

Kemudian Ciel mengulurkan tangan pada Lizzy yang masih berbahagia itu, membungkuk sopan kemudian mendongak," maukah Anda berdansa dengan saya, Young Lady?".

"K-kau tidak becanda, kan,Ciel?," melihat gelengannya Lizzy menyambut tawaran berdansa tunangannya dan ia menjadi semerah kelopak mawar saat berdekatan dengan Ciel, dan justru ia yang banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam dansa itu yang entah mengapa Ciel tiba-tiba menjadi amat mahir. Diam-diam momen seperti ini bukan hanya Lizzy semata yang megharapkannya, tapi Ciel-pun dalam hati amat bersyukur—untuk pertama kalinya—bahwa ia telah ditutorkan pelajaran berdansa oleh Sebastian.

"Aku sayang Ciel," dengan polosnya Lizzy mengatakan itu tanpa sadar dampak apa yang timbul dalam diri yang disebut belakangan tadi. Justru Ciel yang merasakan jantungnya seolah berdebur kencang bak ombak (wuih, author-nya kebanyakan baca kisah roman nih,jadi makin gombal selangit kalimatnya).

-ooo-

Seperti pada pesta kebanyakan, suasana didalam manor yang luas amat ramai dengan musik klasik yang mengalun indah,ocehan para tamu undangan yang bahkan lebih ribut daripada gonggongan anjing ditengah merasa rikuh berada disekitar orang-orang yang tak ia kenal dengan baik yang mencoba-coba menuri perhatiannya, siapapun itu. Tapi selama Sebastian mendampinginya ia merasa bahwa pesta ini tidaklah semengerikan yang ia kira, apalagi Lizzy yang seharusnya sudah tiba sejak tadi. Tapi dimana gadis itu?. Dialah alasan utama mengapa ia mau hadir dan muncul disini.

"Arah jam tiga, sebelah kanan Anda, Young Master,"bisik butler-nya ditelinganya.

Ciel melihat ke arah yang diberitahukan Sebastian dan ia seperti tidak mengenali gadis berambut golden blonde yang memakai gaun bergaya Victorian berwarna hitam yang berjalan terburu-buru kerahnya. Ia baru tersadar ketika gadis itu sampai dihadapannya dengan napas satu-dua ,ia terbungkuk-bungkuk mencoba menarik napas.

"Sori aku telat, Ciel, maaf ya—aduh, aku benci korset! "ia bergumam tak jelas disela-sela usahanya untuk mengambil napas.

"Lizzy?"

"Ya?" mendengar namanya disebut gadis itu mendongak berharap dan tersenyum manis, ia senang sekali Ciel mau memanggil nama panggilan sayang untuknya. Ia melihat Ciel terheran-heran melihatnya dan Sebastian yang tadinya juga berekspresi sama seperti tuannya kini tersenyum juga.

Kemudian Ciel menawarkan lengan untuk menggandengnya dan dengan tersipu-sipu Lizzy mengaitkan lengannya pada Ciel dan entah darimana Madam Red muncul dan menjadi juru bicara kedua orang yang tengah berjalan dipinggiran hall Red mengoceh panjang dan amat lebar tentang hubungan antara Ciel Phantomhive, keponakan tersayangnya dengan seorang gadis bernama Elizabeth Middleford, ia terus berkoar-koar dengan segelas red wine ditangan. Oops, rupanya dia setengah mabuk dan terus mengumumkan hal itu kepada semua orang yang mau mendengarnya.

Tapi Ciel memilih mengajak Lizzy berdansa ditengah hall dansa yang dipenuhi pasangan pria-wanita ataupun mereka yang seumuran Ciel. Ia tidak terlalu peduli lagi soal Lizzy yang mulai merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya yang mau merima ia sebagai tunangannya, mungkin Lizzy lebih berarti dari apapun?. Begitulah untuk seperti ini.

Namun ia sedikit waspada karena ia merasa seperti ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya, ia memutar Lizzy dalam satu lingkaran sambil melihat sekeliling. Ah, rupanya Madam Red yang sudah kelewat mabuk mulai meracau dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Ciel sambil bergumam tak jelas dan beberapa orang mulai menggotongnya keluar dari hall dansa. Tapi entah mengapa insting waspada Ciel malah semakin bertambah.

Tapi ia tak mau melewatkan momen yang bisa dibilang indah seperti menatap sepasang mata hijau cemerlang yang balik menatapnya dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa inilah yang namanya jatuh cinta...

-ooo-

"Well, setidaknya nama Phantomhive tidak dikaitkan dengan kematian Sir Andrew Knottburn," kata Ciel sambil membuka harian malam yang baru tiba kali itu." Dia telah mendapatkan ganjaran yang pantas dengan perbuatannya,".

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam tindakan Anda, Young Master," kata Sebastian yang berdiri dibelakang kursi tempat Ciel duduk manis, hari memang sudah larut, hampir tengah malam.

"Tapi..tapi aku masih terpikir dengan ucapan Knottburn, tentang ," ia terlihat sulit sekali untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya ,"tentang kematian orangtuaku tiga tahun lalu. Dia menyebut _kami_, Sebastian, dan aku curiga bahwa—bahwa .."

"Bahwa ada segelintir orang yang mengharapkan dan melakukan pembunuhan agar keluarga Phantomhive hancur?," Sebastian menuntaskannya. "Kita tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi menurut Anda begitu?,".

"Tapi mereka melewatkan bagian bahwa aku selamat, mereka salah, Phantomhive telah kembali dan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku mengharapkan kesetiaanmu padaku tidak berubah seperti yang tertulis dalam kontrak kita, Sebastian," Ciel menutup harian malamnya dan membuka pakaianya. Dibantu Sebastian, ia mengganti pakaian formalnya dengan piyama sutera dari lemarinya.

"Anda melupakan satu hal yang harus Anda patuhi yang _belum_ kita tulis dikontrak," Sebastian menahan atasan piyama yang dikenakan tuannya dan berbisik, "kita harus menambahkan satu hal dalam kontrak kita,". Ia menurunkan atasan Ciel dan memandang punggung Ciel yang penuh dengan bekas luka terbuka yang warnanya lebih gelap dari warna kulit asli Ciel yang pucat.

Bekas luka itu adalah berupa tulisan dalam huruf indah seperti kaligrafi yang seolah ditorehkan dengan benda tajam dengan sangat ahlinya. Tulisannya adalah : loyality, honesty, dan devotion yang berarti kesetiaan, kejujuran (tidak berdusta pada sang majikan) dan pengabdian penuh pada majikannya. Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah pena bulu hitam dengan ujung yang pasti setajam silet.

Ciel menatap pena bulu itu dengan ngeri kemudian membelakangi Sebastian dan meremas pinggiran meja siap menahan sakit yang ia terima nanti. Ujung pena itu menggores kulitnya dan kontrak yang baru telah dibuat diatas daging dengan darah.

"Compensation," yang dibisikkan Sebastian persis dengan garis melingkar bak kaligrafi diatas kulit Ciel.

Anak itu menggeram menahan rasa sakit namun sekalipun ia telah mengatupkan mulutnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit toh ia tetap setengah berteriak saat perih yang luar biasa menyengatnya. Namun ia terdiam saat mendengar pekik suara kecil yang asalnya tidak dari dalam ruangan ini. Ia mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang juga menyadari hal yang sama dan tepat saat itu juga suara langkah kaki berlari tergesa membuat ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju lorong untuk melihat siapa yang telah berdiri diluar kamarnya dan mencuri dengar. Yang pasti orang itu telah memegang rahasia terbesarnya...

~~~Chapter 3 Selesai~~~

**A/N: **Maaf kalo ada misstypo lagi, gomen!. Tapi setelah chapter ini mungkin bakal rehat sebentar, saya mau buat fic lain yang idenya udah ngalir deras banget. Cerita ini bisa panjang dan makan waktu kalo terlalu fokus dengan satu cerita aja. Maaf juga kalo suasananya kebanyakan suram dan nggak ada humornya, kalo adapun pasti garing, apalagi kalimat disana kelewat gombal, tak tahu nih saya terlalu fokus menggambarkan perasaan karakter. Saya nggak mau buat Ciel sebagai seorang gadis seperti banyak fic yang saya baca kategori kuroshitusji ini karena sekalipun saya buat fic yang AU saya nggak bakal ngerubah kelamin karakter. Oke deh tunggu dichapter berikutnya, saya mau ilangin rasa males saya deh. JANGA LUPA REVIEW! Gomenasai and arigatou :D.


	4. She Knows Everything

**The Existence of A Soul**

**Rating:** **T **(Iyalah)

**Warning: **Font yang mungkin berantakan lagi, gombal tingkat wahid, kaku dan garing. Tapi tetep harus dibaca dong (promosi tetep mode on *digampar* ). Harus baca cerita selanjutnya supaya bisa ngerti .Makin complicated tapi makin seru (ini warning apa spoiler, buu?).

**Thanks to: **Huehehe, ada-ada aja nih si author, pake thanks to segala. Tapi emang saya mau ngucapin makasih buat **Icca, Hafizka dan Fafa **yang sudah jadi sahabat baik saya, kita bakal pisah nih, jadi sedih *sob sob sroooottt sedot ingus(dibuang karena banyak bacot)*.

**Disclaimer: **Kalo kuroshitsuji punya saya ,saya mau bikin chara Ciel jadi makin jahat dan bengis, terus si Lizzy anggun dan lembut atau Sebastian yang makin misterius dan nggak blateng alias belah tengah rambutnya. Makanya kuroshitsuji itu punya Mbak Yana Toboso (eh?. Mbak apa Mas, nyak?. Mbak aja deh *plak*).

~~~ **Chapter 4: She Knows Everything**~~~

Ciel memandang kearah lorong yang temaram dan kosong, ia terdiam dan sesaat malam itu menjadi lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Ia berusaha mendengarkan tarikan napas yang lain selain dirinya dan Sebastian yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Punggungnya masih terasa perih dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di sepanjan ruas tulang punggungnya.

"Mungkinkah itu Soma atau pelayan lain?" Tanya Ciel, ia melirik Sebastian dan mau mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Ia ingin si pengintip muncul dan ia akan menghajarnya dan menutup mulutnya. "Atau..atau justru Lizzy?".

Lizzy memang memaksa untuk menginap setelah pesta dansa itu usai dan ia (mengaku) telah meminta izin pada orangtuanya untuk menginap di mansion milik Phantomhive. Tapi ini sudah kelewat malam dan tengah malam saja sudah lewat, bagaimana Lizzy bisa berkeliaran?. Lagipula kamar Elizabeth terletak dilantai satu, dikamar tamu. Lalu itu siapa?.

"Bisa siapapun, Young Master," Sebastian menurunkan pandangannya melihat tuannya. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat ganjil tapi ia juga tak terlihat cemas. Ia tetap tenang seperti air danau yang datar (eh buset, ini udah saya warning ya, mulai gombal lagi nih. Oke, kita balik lagi, jangan banyak bacot *plak*).

"Tapi, siapa?. Siapa orang yang tadi berada dibalik pintu?"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali lagi ke kamar, tidak perlu Anda khawatirkan."

Ciel mengabaikan ucapan butler-nya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor itu dengan perlahan, masih dengan punggung berdarah-darah dan ia melongok setiap ruangan dilorong itu. Hatinya berdebar dan ia gemetar sampai ujung rambut membayangkan ada orang lain yang memegang kartu As-nya.

"Master," Sebastian meraih bahunya, menahan Ciel yang hendak membuka sebuah pintu kayu elm yang terletak diujung lorong. Ia menoleh pada Sebastian yang kali ini benar-benar melarangnya. Melarangnya untuk memikirkan siapa orang yang telah mengetahui rahasia mereka. "Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi—"

Sebastian menggandeng lengan Ciel dan menuntunnya kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum itu, si butler menyeka tetesan darah dipunggung tuannya dengan sehelai sapu tangan, hingga darah itu kering tapi entah mengapa sapu tangan itu justru tidak terlalu basah seperti yang seharusnya. Darah itu sangat deras mengalir.

"Sebaiknya Anda tidur dalam posisi miring saja, Master, luka itu pasti baru akan mulai mengering besok,"

Saat Ciel kembali ke kamarnya, Sebastian kembali menoleh ke arah pintu yang tadi hendak dimasuki Ciel, menyeringai lagi, kemudian menyusul tuannya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membantunya mengenakan piyama.

-ooo-

Sosok itu meringkuk dikegelapan, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menghindari napasnya terdengar atau bahkan ia yang tersengal. Setelah yakin tak ada orang yang berkeliaran diluar sana ia beringsut berdiri dan hendak membuka pintu. Tadi itu nyaris sekali ,benar-benar nyaris. Ciel hampir membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci itu dan jika Ciel menemukannya mungkin ia akan membencinya selamanya. Untuk itu dia harus segera kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Ciel atau Sebastian mengecek.

Ia mengendap-ngendap keluar dari ruangan yang sempit itu, turun ke lantai satu kembali ke kamarnya dan ia baru saja menyelimuti tubuhnya yang gemetaran hingga ujung kaki ketika Sebastian membuka pintu kamarnya dan melongok ke arahnya.

Lizzy memekik kaget dan dia yakin sekali pasti Sebastian telah berhasil mengethaui rahasianya dari tingkahnya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Sebas," Lizzy bernapas lega karena ia memegang sebuah buku romens yang tadinya hendak ia baca dan ia bisa memberi alibi pada Sebastian.

"Mengapa Anda belum tidur, Young Lady? " tanya Sebastian seraya memasuki kamar Lizzy dan tersenyum. "Saya hanya mengecek apakah Anda sudah tidur, wajah Anda terlihat pucat dan lelah."

"Well, aku memang belum mengantuk, Sebas," Lizzy membuka novel romens-nya kemudian berpura-pura membaca meski takut butler itu menyadari suatu keanehan dalam dirinya kali ini. "Kau sendiri mengapa tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut lho."

Sebastian tersenyum kecil lagi, ia menatap Lizzy seakan dia adalah gadis kecil yang amat naïf . Seperti itukah dia? Ia makin takut saja jika Sebastian mungkin mencurigainya.

"Tuan Ciel ingin saya kemari untuk memastikan apakah Anda sudah tertidur dan baik-baik saja. Atau Anda butuh segelas susu atau secangkir teh? "

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau baca buku ini dulu lalu aku akan segera tidur, aku janji," Elizabeth menunjukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk tanda suer dan ekspresi yang lucu namun gugup.

"Novel apakah itu ,Young Lady? " Sebastian melirik cover buku yang dipegang Lizzy. "Ah, Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare. Rupanya Nona penggemar berat cerita romens ya."

"Aku suka hal yang romantis," dan untunglah ia mendapat topik yang akan mengurangi kecanggungan dan kegugupannya. "Apakah Sebas juga suka? "

"Saya suka genre cerita apapun. Tapi saya tidak terlalu suka membaca seperti Nona."

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malem, Sebas, Ciel-pun pasti sudah tidur, bukan?"

Gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi hanya untuk mengurangi ketegangannya (lagi) karena ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia memang tidak terlalu pintar berbohong dan menyembunyikan rahasia. Dasar Lizzy yang polos dan naïf . Tapi setidaknya ia tidak munafik seperti Ciel itu.

"Saya _tidak_ tidur, Miss. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Anda bisa memanggil saya jika menginginkan sesuatu."

"Y-Yeah. Terima kasih, Sebastian."

Sang Butler membungkuk rendah lagi kemudian menutup pintu kamar tamu dengan sangat pelan hampir tak bersuara. Lizzy menarik napas lega, dia tidak tahu apakah Sebastian mencurigainya dan akan melapor pada Ciel tapi untuk saat ini butler itu tidak memiliki bukti bahwa ia yang mendengar percakapan mereka dan berhasil mengambil kartu As—bukan, bahkan kartu Joker milik Ciel. Dia seperti ketiban duarian jatuh tapi juga seperti terhimpit diantara dua sisi, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?.

Elizabeth mendengarkan lagi dan setelah yakin tak ada orang yang masih terjaga akhirnya ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian ia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan seperti yang biasa terjadi jika ia muncul. Mungkin dia akan ke perpustakaan atau ke ruang manapun yang bisa membiarkan ia sendiri dan melakukan sesuatu kali ini.

-ooo-

Ciel Phantomhive menikmati hidangan penutup makan malamnya dengan tidak berselera. Lizzy berkeras untuk tetap menginap and believe it or not, orangtuanya mengabulkan keinginan gadis menyebalkan itu, padahal biasanya mereka amat protektif terhadap anak gadis mereka. Dan ia masih waswas soal si penguping kemarin malam. Apalagi udara musim dingin ini begitu menyengat tulang dan ia amat kedinginan, bahkan mengenakan berlapis-lapis sweter dan mantel panjang-pun tidak mengurangi hawa dingin kali itu. Ia benci musim dingin.

Sebastian mendatanginya dengan membawa evening tea untuk hari itu dan ia masih tidak berselera. Lizzy tidak juga keluar kamarnya dan Ciel jadi ingat bahwa Lizzy menderita insomnia. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih pada Sebastian dan butler-nya itu tahu betul kegundahan tuannya.

"Jika yang Anda khawatirkan adalah soal Sir Andrew Knottburn, Anda tidak perlu cemas lagi, Young Master," Sebastian menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir. "Saya telah menjalankan perintah Anda untuk menginvestigasi (typing-nya udah bener belom nih? Author-nya bingung nih bahasanya ketinggian *plak* ,balik lagi ke cerita) maksud kata _kami_ yang diucapkan oleh Mr. Knottburn sebelum dia meninggal."

"Oh. Jadi kau sudah melakukannya. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya sesuai yang kuperintahkan dan kau bisa kuandalkan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikanmu?. Kau harus segera membereskan hal itu, dan harus melibatkan aku."

"Anda akan segera tahu siapa dalang dibalik itu semua. Saya telah menyelidikinya dan saya yakin seratus—seribu—persen bahwa saya tidak salah. Saya rasa saya telah menyelidikinya sampai ke otak perbuatan itu."

"Ingin sekali aku membalas orang yang menghancurkan aku—dan keluargaku," Ciel memegang cangkirnya terlalu kuat hingga cangkir itu hampir pecah dalam genggamannya dan menyiramnya dengan cairan teh panas (wuih, mantep tuh kalo kena beneran, sayang author kagak mau lukain Ciel, author sayang Ciel *belai Ciel*). "Aku akan membalas mereka dengan tanganku sendiri dan aku ingin sekali aku yang menghabisi mereka."

"Keinginan Anda akan segera terealisasikan, my Lord."

Mereka merasakan kehadiran orang lain diruangan itu dan mereka berdua dengan kompak mendongak saat Lizzy memasuki ruangan itu dengan tampang innocent seakan ia tak punya dosa telah menjadi penguping sejati (udah tiga kali dia nguping, ketagihan tuh). Dia duduk disofa tunggal berhadapan Ciel seraya menghangatkan diri didepan perapian.

"Kau tidak tau sopan santun dengan mengucapkan salam saat memasuki ruangan yang ada orang tengah bercakap-cakap. Kau kan tidak tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Atau kau memang sengaja berdiri disana untuk mendengarkan apa yang tengah kubicarakan bersama butler-ku?" semprot Ciel langsung pada Lizzy dan ia memang terlihat naik darah sampai mukanya merah begitu.

"Sumpah, Ciel, aku tidak menguping. Lagipula, aku kedinginan, mengapa aku tidak boleh menghangatkan diri didepan perapian? Kau takkan membiarkanku beku kedinginan dikamar itu, kan?"

"Menurutku kau lebih baik membeku daripada kau menggangguku terus dan menggerecoki urusanku. Aku serius dengan ucapanku barusan."

Lizzy mulai berkaca-kaca dengan ucapan tajam tunangannya sendiri. Dia seperti sampah saja disini dan seperti itulah Ciel menganggapnya. Berarti sikapnya selama ini untuk tidak menyerah menghadapi sikap Ciel padanya rasanya tak akan berbalas. Rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu amat menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan (ehem..pengalaman author dimunculkan dan jadi curcol getoh).

"Well, Young Master, daripada saya mengganggu obrolan Anda dengan Nona Elizabeth, saya akan keluar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan saya. Banyak hal yang perlu saya kerjakan dan banyak perintah Anda yang akan saya laksanakan," Sebastian merapikan peranti makanannya kemudian membungkuk dalam pada Ciel dan Lizzy.

"Sebenarnya, Sebastian, aku lebih setuju jika gadis ini yang keluar daripada kau yang pergi sebelum aku selesai memberikan perintahku yang harus kau kerjakan sesuai—"

"Tak apa, Master, saya sudah mengerti maksud Anda. Mungkin Anda dan Nona Elizabeth membutuhkan waktu berdua, saya akan menyelesaikan perintah Anda sebelum fajar tiba."

"Bagus kau mengerti," Ciel memandang Lizzy sesaat kemudian melanjutkan dengan ucapan bernada santai. "_Habisi saja untuk yang kali ini, _Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord," sang butler membungkuk pada Ciel sekali lagi (aduh, sakit pinggang dah si Sebastian, pijet punggung Sebas *plak***). **Kemudian sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu ia menoleh pada Elizabeth dan Lizzy berani sumpah bahwa ia melihat sang butler seolah akan menembakkan bazoka padanya.

Setelah Sebastian keluar dari ruangan itu, Ciel diam saja tanda tak ingin bicara dan wajah Lizzy sudah sepucat kertas dan ia berulang kali tergagap ketika mencoba mengajak Ciel bicara namun ia kehilangan suaranya. Ia memainkan kalung berliontin salib dilehernya dan Ciel makin gerah melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Lizzy?. Berhentilah bertingkah, jika kau ingin ke toilet kau tahu letaknya, bukan?"

Nggak usah dikasih tahupun Lizzy sudah hapal betul lika-liku dan belokan di mansion milik Phantomhive ini. Dia adalah teman Ciel sejak kecil dan ia merasa Ciel berubah sejak peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga Phantom 3 tahun lalu. Ia ingin sekali Ciel yang dulu kembali, tapi bahkan Ciel yang baru kini seolah menutup diri dari orang-orang sekitarnya dan memusuhi dunia.

"Kemarin malam kau dimana, Liz?" tanya Ciel telak dan nyaris membuat Elizabeth pingsan karena ia kaget ditanyai begitu. "Kemarin malam sepualng dari pesta dansa Madam Red. Kau kemana?. Tadinya aku mencarimu karena kupikir aku ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi kau tidak ada dikamarmu. Kau kemana?"

"Ah itu—err..kalau itu..err" ia meremas-remas telapak tangannya waswas. Sebenarnya tadi malam dia memang ke perpustakaan sekadar untuk sendiri saja dan membaca beberapa buku disana. Tapi pasti Ciel akan mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan belum tentu ia bisa seberuntung kemarin saat menghindari Sebastian dan butler itu-pun pasti tidak akan tertipu juga. "Aku..hanya ingin meminjam novel Shakespeare kepunyaanmu. Sekadar membacanya dulu, aku takut kau akan marah jika aku ingin meminjamnya, itu milik ibumu, bukan?"

_Bagus, Lizzy, alasan yang bagus_, Lizzy masih dag-dig-dug belalang kuncup menanti apa yang akan disahuti oleh Ciel kali ini. Ia mendongak memandangnya dan suer sampe doer ia sempat melihat tatapan Ciel melembut padanya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali sedatar dan sedingin Prince Frigid (nggak cuma Princess yang frigid).

"Kau boleh ambil semua koleksi milik ibuku jika kau mau, aku tidak keberatan."

Tidak mungkin. Ciel selalu menjaga barang-barang peninggalan orangtuanya, benda apapun itu. Entah pakaian, buku, sampai lukisan mereka tetap Ciel simpan meski tidak ia pajang. Ciel memang berubah.

"Err..kenapa?. Itu milik ibumu, Ciel harus menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir."

Ciel memandangnya dengan sebelah mata kirinya dan tersenyum canggung tapi jantung Lizzy berdesir dan menjeritkan "Kawaii!". "Well, jika Lizzy menyukainya, Lizzy boleh mengambilnya."

Betapa ucapan itu bahkan bisa membuat Lizzy lebih dari sekadar berbung-bunga, ia seolah terbang ke langit ketujuh—eh, tidak, surga!—dengan digandeng Ciel sebagai malaikatnya ( kata-kata authornya lebay tuh. Oke, kita lanjutin lagi, hampir aja lupa). Lizzy tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "tapi Ciel lebih menyukai benda-benda milik Mrs. Phantom daripada Lizzy. Ciel yang lebih pantas menyimpannya."

Seketika itu juga wajah Ciel menjadi semerah kepiting rebus dan ia lupa bahwa ia hendak menginterogasi Lizzy tentang malam itu ketika—Ciel yakin betul—Lizzy menguping pembicaraan antara ia dan Sebastian. Wajahnya memanas dan ia malu sekali jika Lizzy bisa melihat bahwa Ciel menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona itu (aduh, Ciel, sok malu-malu deh. Kalo mau ya bilang mau, jaim aja deh kamyu *plak*).

"A-a-aku ingin Ciel tahu saja bahwa aku sayang Ciel. Apa adanya," Lizzy bahkan lebih merah dari sang Earl. "Tidak apa Ciel menganggap aku sebagai teman daripada selama ini—selama tiga tahun ini—Ciel jadi memusuhi aku. Yang penting belakangan ini Ciel sudah mulai seperti dulu lagi. Apa aku salah paham bahwa Ciel mau berteman lagi denganku, paling tidak?"

Ciel hanya diam dan Lizzy putus asa menunggu jawaban Ciel. Nunggu itu nggak enak, tapi yang ini lebih nggak enak. Seperti monolog dan hanya Elizabeth yang bicara, sementara lawan bicaranya seperti orang tuna wicaraatau bahkan patung.

"Ciel mau berteman baik dan bicara dengan tidak bernada ketus pada Bard, Finny, dan Maylene, apalagi Sebas, tapi Ciel selalu kasar padaku. Salahku apa ya? Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu tapi kau menghindar terus."

_Jadi aku harus mengakui padamu bahwa aku juga menyukaimu?_, pikir Ciel garing dan air mukanya seolah berkata 'gengsi gue kalo mau ngaku'. _Aku juga tak mau hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, tapi tak mungkin aku menjilat ludahku sendiri dan menjadi mendekatimu, kan?_.

Kali ini bahkan Lizzy menjadi lebih tegar dan tidak secengeng atau se-mellow biasanya, ia berhasil mengalahkan air mata (joget joget *plak*). "Tapi aku tetap sayang Ciel kok, apa adanya lho. Yah.. jika Ciel tidak menyukaiku tak apa, kan kita sudah bertunangan. Lagipula pasti suatu saat nanti Ciel akan mulai menyukaiku cepat atau lambat, aku sih sabar saja," Lizzy mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menghangatkan diri sambil tersenyum (padahal dalam hati dia nangis kejeeeer banget).

Setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga malam makin larut dan tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu atau menutup percakapan singkat tak mutu mereka, Ciel mulai angkat bicara, "err...Lizzy?. Liz?"

"Hmm?" si Elizabeth justru mulai terkantuk-kantuk disofa yang ia duduki dan ia langsung terjaga mendengar Ciel memanggilnya, bisa-bisa ia diusir karena ketiduran disitu.

"A-a-aku—" Ciel bahkan lebih gagap dari Elizabeth ketika ia mencoba bicara dna ia sulit untuk mengatur warna mukanya yan pasti lebih merah daripada cabe atau tomat. Tidak usah tunggu suatu saat atau nanti Ciel juga tidak ubahnya Lizzy dan sudah sejak dulu bahkan ia menyukainya, emang dasarnya aja dia gengsi dan nggak mau ngaku. Kayaknya mahal banget mau ngomong "aku juga suka kok". Itu kan cuma empat kata, irit amat kalo ngomong (author ikutan ngomel, udah jadi banyak bacot nih).

"Ciel? Kau mau ngomong apa? "

"Akujugasukamukok," omongannya itu kelewat cepat, berentet dan dalam satu tarikan napas yang tidak sampai satu detik. Jika seperti itu ia bicaranya gimana Lizzy bisa mengerti, gadis itu aja sudah setengah sadar.

"Eh? Maaf aku sedikit mengantuk jadi aku tidak mendengarnya."

Tapi Ciel tetap tidak bicara apa-apa lagi dan tetap menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan terkesan malu-malu kucing (mau anjing *plak*).

"Sudahlah, aku juga sudah ngantuk, Ciel pasti juga sudah, bukan?" Lizzy bangkit berdiri dengan agak terhuyung sambil mengucek matanya dan kali ini ia benar-benar tersadar penuh. "Mungkin ini akan kedengaran klise dan gombal menurut Ciel dan Ciel pasti akan langung membenciku. Tapi aku tetap menyayangi Ciel apa adanya, apapun yang sudah Ciel lakukan, apapun itu. Sekalipun kau telah menyakiti orang lain, tapi itu bukan maksudmu, bukan? Aku suka senyum Ciel, aku suka melihat Ciel ceria, aku suka apapun pada diri Ciel. Tak peduli apa kata orang atau Ciel menyebut diri sendiri apa. Aku tidak peduli, sekalipun kau memang tidak peduli padaku tapi kan aku peduli Ciel."

"Lizzy, please—" dalam hati Ciel udah dag-dig-dug sendiri dan ikut ketularan mellow gara-gara author rusuh perusak suasana. _Kau buat aku makin merasa bersalah dan ucapanmu itu justru menyudutkanku, aku tahu aku tidak bersikap baik padamu_, pikirnya getir tapi ia mendengarkan dengan baik dan bersumpah rela melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Elizabeth dan asal ia bahagia.

"Ciel, aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?"

_Apapun, apapun, apa saja, katakanlah,_ Ciel hanya mampu berdiri berhadapan Elizabeth and for heaven's sake even there's no heaven Ciel hampir melihat tangisan tanpa air mata dimata Lizzy dan itu lebih parah daripada ia melihatnya menangis membabi-buta dan tersedu. Itu lebih menusuknya sampai jlebb banget.

"Jangan membunuh lagi, Ciel, jangan kotori tanganmu lagi. Dan batalkanlah perjanjianmu dengan iblis itu, kumohon."

Langit seolah runtuh (eh buset, itu mah kiamat) bagi Ciel dan seperti kilat menyambarnya seperti yang terjadi dikebanyakan sinetron. Ia memandang Lizzy dengan tatapan gamblang bahwa ia mengaku bersalah dan baru saja tertangkap basah kuyup melakukan tindak kriminal.

"Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya..Lizzy?"

~~~**Chapter 4 Selesai**~~~

**A/N:** Kayaknya saya nggak bisa biarin aja cerita ini nganggur deh, ide fic lain itu baru dirangkai sedangkan cerita fic ini udah dirangkai sejak lama cuma baru aja tercapai hehe. Apalagi fic ini sok-sokan pake ada english nggak mutu dari author pemilik grammar terjelek sejagat untuk ngerangkai kalimat. Aduh, saya males banget deh kalo liburan gini tapi holidaywish-nya mau bikin fic sebanyak-banyaknya =="". Saya sadar banget lho ini fic garing banget dan mengulur-ulur waktu apalagi author-nya banyak bacot gitu. Everyone yang baca fic ini jangan lupa review ya, kritik dan saran diterima dengan baik kok, paling saya bazoka kalian. Demi author dapet komisi dibanyakin review (plak). Oke, don't forget to REVIEW! Arigatou :D


	5. Another Contract

**The Existence of A Soul**

**Rating:** **T **(Always deh)

**Warning: **Gombal tingkat wahid, garing sendiri dan typo nyang mungkin bakal berantakan (lagi).Tapi tetep harus baca (promote mode on teruuss). Akan ada character death

**Disclaimer: **Kalo Kuroshitsuji punya saya pasti Sebastian jadi pacar saya *plak* dan bakal lebih heboh dari manga-nya. Makanya Kuroshitsuji itu murni milik Yana Toboso-sensei.

**A/N: **Kali ini thanks to Cyrille-ve and Katouchii juga Aru Hasegawa. Biar si author rusuh ini nggak banyak bacot lagi, just enjoy the story, everyone. Don't like, don't read ;D

~~~**Chapter 5: Another Contract**~~~

Entah sudah berapa lama Lizzy tidak datang lagi ke mansion milik Phantomhive, setidaknya untuk mengunjunginya dan menggerecokinya lagi. Itu lebih baik daripada ia tak datang sama sekali. Ciel hanya menunggu-nunggu kedatangan gadis itu namun ia tak jua datang. _Dimana kau, Lizzy?_ Pikir Ciel tiap harinya saat malam turun dan Lizzy tak pernah datang lagi.

"Malam ini kita akan menyelesaikan tugas yang ingin Anda dan saya selesaikan, bukan?" Sebastian memandang Ciel yang tengah melihat ke arah jendela, bukan untuk memandangi langit malam dan bulan, hanya untuk melihat ke arah jalan setapak yang menghubungkan mansion Phantom dengan kehidupan Inggris.

"Well, kita akan pergi sekarang? Untuk urusan itu aku selalu siap. Tapi apa kau sudah menyelidikinya dengan baik?" Ciel menoleh pada butler-nya yang tersenyum.

" If those who serve the Phantomhive family couldn't pull off something like this, then what would happen?" ujar Sebastian tenang namun percaya diri. (Author sok pake bahasa Inggris tapi pas-pasan, oke balik lagi).

"Aku percaya padamu, Sebastian," Ciel menghela napas panjang kemudian dibantu Sebastian ia mengenakan mantel bepergiannya dan topi tinggi andalannya. "Ayo segera kita selesaikan hal ini dan jangan biarkan menjadi berlarut-larut."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dan, ah, Sebastian, kau taruh dimana revolver-ku?"

Sesaat butler itu terlihat terkejut namun seperti biasa ia mampu mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya itu. Ia merogoh saku dalam tuxedo tailcoat-nya kemudian menyodorkan sebuah revolver mengilap yang sudah terisi penuh pada tuannya.

Kemudian ditengah malam yang sepi dan dingin diakhir musim dingin terdingin musim dingin mereka melangkah keluar dari mansion itu, meninggalkan kesunyian di dalam mansion dimana penghuninya telah terbang ke alam mimpi. Tapi tak ada yang menyedari kepergian mereka hingga bahkan jeritan yang memecahkan kesunyian London tidak mampu membuat warga terbangun dan mau melongok pada tragedi yang baru saja terjadi.

-ooo-

Beberapa hari setelah tragedi pembantaian itu...

Gereja itu terlihat ramai dan senandung doa bergema ke seluruh kota Inggris. Warga kota menitikkan air mata dan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tidak terkecuali Lizzy yang duduk dikursi kayu panjang paling depan. Ia amat kecewa terhadap Ciel yang tidak mau mendengarkan permintaannya dan bagaimana mungkin ia melapor pada kepolisian Inggris atau bahkan pada Yang Mulia Ratu? Ia tak mau menjerumuskan Ciel dan ia seperti ada pada pilihan buah simalakama yang serba salah.

Air matanya terus menitik karena bukan hanya Ciel yang berbohong tapi karena salah satu keluarganya, saudara jauhnya termasuk dalam korban di tragedi itu. Bagaimana mungkin Ciel sampai hati melakukannya? Namun yang melukai hatinya sampai kelewat dalam adalah Ciel bukanlah Ciel yang ia kenal lagi. Ciel yang sekarang bukan lagi Ciel Phantomhive yang dulu.

Kemudian sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bahunya, ia menoleh. Ciel Phantomhive memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak namun ia tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali. Bahkan para pengunjung gereja kali itu terlihat heran melihat seorang Earl Phantomhive mau berkunjung dan menjejakkan kakinya di gereja dan bagi mereka itu lebih fenomenal daripada ditemukannya suatu makhluk langka (author bingung mau diumpamain ama apa sebagai pembanding, oke kita balik lagi minna!).

Lizzy tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya dan ia memandang Sebastian dengan kemarahan yang terpendam. Memang yang bersalah kali ini bukan Sebastian, butler itu hanya menjalankan perintah tuannya tapi.. tapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Sementara butler itu menunggu di ambang pintu gereja Ciel berdiri dihadapannya. Elizabeth memandangi anak lelaki bertubuh kurus itu saat meletakkan beberapa buket bunga diatas jenazah yang terbaring di dalam peti mati yang berjejer didalam gereja yang besar dan luas itu.

Bahkan Lizzy nyaris terisak lebih hebat lagi dan Ciel kembali padanya untuk menenangkannya. Yah..ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia membuat gadis itu menangis dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghiburnya. Ia tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang diucapkan Lizzy sekalipun hanya itu yang ia minta. Ia tidak bisa, bukan berati tidak mau. Karena kontrak sudah terlanjur disepakati dan jelas ia tak mampu untuk memutar waktu kembali. Tapi tak ada gunanya untuk menyesal, bukan?

"Kenapa..kenapa..hiks, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, Ciel?" Lizzy menyeka air matanya yang tumpah ruah dan Ciel hanya mampu mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menyingkirkan butiran air mata dipipinya yang putih pucat itu. "Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskanya..nanti," Ciel duduk di samping Lizzy dan ikut menundukkan wajah seperti berdoa tapi Elizabeth menemukan kata bahwa tak mungkin seorang seperti Ciel berdoa. Lizzy mencekal telapak tangan Ciel untuk mencegahnya pergi dari sisinya, ia ingin Ciel berada disini untuk berdoa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari Minggu. Ia ingin Ciel _mau_ untuk berdoa..

"Jangan pergi, Ciel, aku ingin kamu disini dan berdoa, berdoa untuk dirimu sendiri—tak perlu mendoakan aku, yang terpenting adalah Ciel sekarang ini."

Ciel tercekat dan jantungnya seolah diremas oleh pecahan es yang menusuknya. Elizabeth tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya, hanya sejak ia mengetahui rahasianya dan ia tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Tidak hanya Lizzy yang menghindari Ciel sebenarnya tapi Ciel menghindar karena ia takut Elizabeth tak mau lagi mengenalnya. Ia tak sanggup memandangi gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

Lizzy tetap menahannya bahkan hingga upacara didalam gereja itu usai, kemudian gadis itu bangkit berdiri menyeret Ciel kehadapan peti mati salah satu saudaranya dan Ciel tampak datar saja saat mengarahkan tatapannya kesana.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Dia termasuk dalam sekelompok orang yang membunuh keluargaku. Aku takkan memafkannya, siapapun itu akan dibalas dengan darah dan nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Kau harus mengerti apa yang kurasakan itu, Lizzy, orang yang kau sayangi direnggut begitu saja. Itu menyakitkan."

"Tapi kau merenggutnya dariku dan keluarganya, Ciel, itu _juga _menyakitkan," Elizabeth mengelus telapak tangan saudara tersayangnya itu dan ia menangis lagi. "Apakah perlu untuk saling terus membalas? Bagaimana jika semua ini takkan pernah ada habisnya?"

"Maka lingkaran itu _memang_ takan pernah memiliki awal dan akhir."

Mendengar jawaban tunangannya Lizzy berlari menyeberangi ruangan gereja itu dan menghampiri Sebastian, ia menutup pintu gereja yang berat dan Ciel terkejut melihat kekuatan gadis itu yang mengagumkan disaat seperti ini (buset, Elizabeth _strong _juga ya -_- ,balik lagi ke cerita) begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang masih berada didalam gereja dan gadis itu tidak jua muncul atau kembali ke dalam hingga akhirnya Sebastian membuka pintu itu dan hendak menjemputnya kembali ke manor.

-ooo-

Dan hari itu kembali berubah lagi. Elizabeth sering datang berkunjung kembali ke mansion Phantomhive. Bukan untuk mengunjungi-nya lagi seperti yang Ciel harapkan. Tapi ia selalu membuntuti kemanapun Sebastian pergi bahkan hingga ke dapur. Ciel tidak punya pikiran bahwa mungkin Lizzy malah menyukai butler-nya. Bukan kenapa, rasanya itu hal yang tak mungkin terjadi seperti mengharapkan bulan berbentuk kotak atau daun warnanya loreng zebra. Pokoknya dari kemungkinan seribu banding satu ya kagak sampe satu (ngerti kan maksudnya? Author bego nan rusuh ini hendak mengatakan bahwa hal itu nggak mungkin, itu intinya. TITIK!).

Dan nama Phantomhive tidak dikaitkan sama sekali dalam tragedi itu. Well, mungkin mereka melancarkan perbuatan itu kelewat bagus sampai tak ada yang mampu melacaknya, lagipula kasus itu telah ditutup untuk umum dan nyaris tak pernah ada yang mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi kali ini masalah terbesar Ciel adalah Lizzy yang amat aneh dengan men-_stalk_ Sebastian kemana pun ia pergi seolah merong-rong sesuatu dan memaksa.

Sekali itu Ciel melihat Lizzy datang hanya untuk mendatangi Sebastian (lagi) dan mengajaknya bicara empat mata dan meski Sebastian menolak karena tuannya seperti tidak rela (menolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya) toh ia tetap setuju karena rengekannya sepanjang hari benar-benar membuat pusing kepala dan emosi-meter langsung naik drastis.

Ketika itu adalah malam terakhir musim dingin dan Lizzy kembali muncul entah antara ekspresi riang seperti yang biasanya atau terlihat murung dan belum pernah Ciel melihatnya seperti itu. Lizzy duduk di sofa dihadapan Ciel, tempat ia biasa duduk dan memilih memandangi bulan daripada mengajak Ciel bicara atau bahkan memandangnya. Tampaknya gadis ini lebih dari sekadar mendapat masalah yang amat berat. Pasti. Tapi apa?

"Ada apa denganmu, Liz?" tanya Ciel santai seraya meliriknya dan menyesap evening tea-nya. "Apakah ada masalah? Kau terlihata pucat juga murung. Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau."

Elizabeth memandangnya sesaat tapi Ciel bisa melihat sinar duka disana. Ia kembali menunduk lalu berkata dengan tidak niat dan amat pelan, "Ciel pasti takkan mau tahu. Itu bukan hal yang penting dan bukan urusanmu, kamu tidak perlu ambil pusing, Ciel, sekalipun ada masalah kau takkan peduli, bukan?"

"Aku bertanya karena aku _peduli_, Lizzy," Ciel meletakkan cangkir teh-nya, memutar sofa yang Lizzy duduki dan menatapnya dalam. "Err...dengarkan aku, Eliza, jika kau memang punya masalah kau boleh bercerita padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau tidak seperti Ciel. Sudahlah, masalahku bukan masalahmu meski _tidak_ secara langsung, jadi biarkan saja terus begitu. Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin Sebastian yang mengantarku."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang mengatur?" Ciel ikutan sewot karena ucapan Lizzy yang seolah memiliki Sebastian sebagai butler pribadinya. "Terserah padaku apakah aku memperbolehkan Sebastian untuk mengantarmu atau tidak."

"Sebastian sudah berjanji akan mengantarku."

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa maksudmu? Jelas kau takkan pulang diantar butler-_ku_ jika aku tidak mengizinkannya. Kau akan diantar oleh Finnian dan tak ada urusan lagi dengan butler-ku. Apapun itu, kau dengar aku, Lizzy?"

Lizzy memerah menatapnya dan ia tampak keras kepala juga menyebalkan saat ia berkata, "urusanku menjadi urusan Sebastian begitupula sebaliknya. Aku ingin Sebastian yang mengantarku, lagipula kau juga takkan membutuhkannya hingga beberapa jam kedepan, bukan?"

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, memanggil nama Sebastian kemudian berlari keluar ruangan itu, Ciel hendak menyusulnya tapi entah mengapa itu suatu keputusan yang salah jika ia menyusulnya. Makaa ia membiarkan Lizzy dan barangkali ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan diri. Semoga saja penyebab kemurungannya itu bukan karena dia, Ciel Phantomhive.

-ooo-

Seperti biasa sarapan diantarkan ke kamar sang majikan, Earl Phantomhive oleh butler-nya yang setia. Sebastian membantunya berganti pakaian, memasangkan dasi kemudian mengikatkan kain hitam penutup mata dimata kanannya yang _tidak normal._

"Aku ingin bertanya, Sebastian."

"Silahkan saja, Master."

Ciel terdiam sesaat dan tidak biasanya ia merasa ragu namun ia harus menanyakan hal ini. "Ada apa antara kau dengan Elizabeth? Kalian menjadi dekat dan Lizzy tidak bersedia buka mulut, sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? In the name of Phantomhive, what really happened?" (Author nggak pernah pede ama english-nya yang pas-pasan orz, balik lagi deh). "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk memberitahuku yang sebenarnya, Sebastian."

"Saya-pun tak bisa memberitahu Anda, Young Master. Kali ini saya tidak menjamin untuk menjawabnya seperti yang Anda inginkan tapi saya juga tidak berbohong. Tapi saya hendak memberitahu Anda sesuatu yang penting."

Ciel menatapnya dengan mata kirinya dan entah mengapa jawaban itu telah menggantung dipikirannya, ia tak mau untuk mengetahui satu fakta yang seharusnya berarti tapi nuraninya memberontak dan ia mengangguk pelan. Sebastian memakaikan sepatu ditungkai kakinya, ia masih menunggu kemudian butler-nya bangkit berdiri.

"Master, " Sebastian memandangnya lagi, seolah ingin memastikan seperti apa reaksi anak itu jika mendengar ucapannya nanti. "Apakah Anda ingin mendengar ini semua?"

"Tentu saja, kau sengaja membuatku pensaran ya? Jangan mempermainkanku, Sebastian, cepat beritahu aku sekarang juga."

Dengan gayanya yang khas ia membuka sarung tangan kanannya dengan mulutnya (author ngiler banget ngebayangin adegan Sebastian yang ini *plak* ) dan Ciel heran sendiri karena tanda perjanjian kontrak mereka terletak dipunggung tangan kiri butler-nya. Ia tercekat luar biasa saat melihat guratan bekas luka justru tercetak jelas dipunggung tangan kanan itu, berbentuk paduan antara lotus dan pentagon, bukan bintang dan lingkaran seperti perjanjian kontrak mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Se-Sebastian?"

"Young Master, " Sebastian berlutut dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai. "Anda bukanlah tuan saya satu-satunya lagi, saya tidak hanya melayani satu tuan meski saya tetap pelayan Master seorang. Saya telah menyepakati perjanjian dengan tuan lain."

"A-APA? "Ciel menjerit keras dan emosinya naik dengan cepat. "Mak-maksudmu apa, Sebastian? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengkhianati kontrak kita dengan membuat perjanjian dengan orang lain?"

"Saya tidak melanggar kontrak dengan melayani tuan lain. Dia memohon-mohon, maka saya kabulkan. Saya tetap pelayan Master dan saya _hanya mengambil sedikit keuntungan_ yang mungkin bisa saya dapatkan."

"Siapa orang yang membuat perjanjian lain denganmu itu, Sebastian?"

~~~**Chapter 5 Selesai**~~~

**A/N: **Waaah, selesai juga chapter yang ini, singkat banget ya ceritanya? Maaf minna-san saya memang lagi malas-malasnya. Apalagi adegan pembalasan yang dilakuin ama SebasCiel nggak dimunculin, itu karena saya nggak mau panjang-panjang dan mengulur waktu, nanti para readers bosan jadi saya skip aja, lagipula bakal sadis banget kalo saya yang gambarin -_-"" .Udah gitu ceritanya juga rada garing karena emang sedang seriusnya chapter ini. Saya bakal usaha buat update deh secepatnya, yang penting review aja. Don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran diperlukan untuk fic nista ini. Oke deh, Minna-san, arigatou!.


	6. Cause He's My Everything

**The Existence of A Soul**

**Rating:** **T **(Always)

**Warning: **Garing banget, author-nya rusuh, gombal to the max, akan ada character death..

**Disclaimer: **Kalo Kuroshitsuji punya saya pasti bakal ada banyak tokoh cowok gantengnya, calon pacar si author *BLETAK*. Aduh, makanya Kuroshitsuji itu punya Yana Toboso-senpai dan ini cuma fic hasil imajinasi sang author rusuh.

**A/N: **Siap untuk ending dari fic ini? Kalo gitu biar si author perusak suasana ini tidak banyak bacot dan makin rusuh, mari kita baca chapter terakhir ini, Minna-san! Enjoy it!

~~~**Chapter 6: Cause He's My Everything**~~~

Ciel merenung di dalam kamarnya, ia melihat keluar jendela dan setelah sekian lama baru menyadari bahwa kehidupan yang ia jalani ini merupakan hal yang amat indah yang pernah terjadi. Dan mengapa ia baru menyadari hal itu setelah sekian lama ia hidup? Seharusnya ia sadar dari dulu bahwa _hidup memang indah_. Juga segala anugerah yang diberikan Penciptanya padanya. Tapi ia tak pernah tau siapa Sang Pencipta itu.

Dan sudah berapa lama setelah peristiwa pembantaian keluarga Phantomhive itu ia kembali dan menggegerkan warga London ternyata satu-satunya Phantom masih hidup. Entah itu suatu mukjizat atau ada sesuatu yang janggal dari itu sudah berapa lama ia bersama butler-nya yang setia, Sebastian Michaelis?

Bukankah dendamnya sudah terbayarkan sesuai ucapannya darah dibalas dengan darah dan nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa? Bukankah itu sudah cukup? _Memang sudah cukup, lebih dari cukup_, pikirnya puas tapi ada satu ketakutan di dalam hatinya dan tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu tentang itu. Apakah itu berarti kontraknya dengan Sebastian sudah selesai? Dan jika telah habis itu berarti saatnya membayar imbalan, bukan?

Mungkin itu kecerobohannya di masa lalu yang membuat kontrak itu tanpa pikir panjang. Mengapa ia berkata kontraknya hanya akan sampai saat pembalasan kematian orangtuanya? Dan disaat kontrak itu menjelang akhir atau memang sudah berakhir itu berarti saatnya akan tiba, bukan? Dan mengapa ia merasa begitu takut menghadapi kematian? Telah berulang kali ia bertatap muka dan menyapa kematian tapi saat hal itu murni akan benar-benar terjadi rasa takut itu kian membesar dan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Apakah kematian itu menyakitkan? Ciel terus bertanya-tanya dan itu membuat rasa takutnya kian memuncak. Bagaimana rasanya mati? Jika ia mati apakah ia akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga Phantomhive jika ia yang satu-satunya tersisa? Dan—dan bagaimana dengan Elizabeth Middleford? Apakah mereka akan bertemu atau justru berpisah di jalan yang berbeda? Pikiran tentang berpisah dari Lizzy membuat hatinya nyeri dan pilu. Perih menyengat (aduh, maafin author yang jadi mellow begini ya, Minna-san).

It's over, isn't it?

Lalu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Jika memang ini adalah hari terakhirnya, haruskah ia mendatangi Lizzy untuk berpamitan? Tapi jika ia mendatangi Elizabeth ia justru tidak ingin pergi dan berpisah. Itu akan berkali lipat lebih sulit untuk meninggalkannya. Apakah malam ini waktunya akan tiba? Dan mengapa harus secepat ini? _Tapi dendamku sudah terbalaskan dan itu berarti kontrak telah berakhir_, Ciel menyentuh kain penutup mata mata kanannya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan tanda kontrak itu seperti baru kemarin ia membuatnya. Mungkin akan seperti ini cara kematiannya.

Ia tak bisa lagi mengulur-ulur waktu, seperti yang pernah ia katakan bahwa ia takkan bisa memutar waktu kembali untuk memperbaiki masa lalunya, apa yang sudah terjadi ya biarlah terjadi. Itu adalah keputusan cerobohnya dan ia yang tidak pikir panjang dalam mengambil keputusan, ini bisa jadi pelajaran baginya. Well, jika ia masih punya waktu untuk menatap matahari terbit.

Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya, melihat dari balkon ke lantai satu dan melihat para pelayannya Bard, Finnian dan Maylene terlihat heboh bolak-balik ruangan bersama Prince Soma dan butler-nya, Agni. Entah mengapa keseharian yang menghebohkan ini yang biasanya baginya amat _annoying_ kini bak berkah karena ia masih bisa melihatnya.

"Ciel!" Prince Soma tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari bawah dan melambai-lambai bersama Agni. "Kemarilah, ayo bergabung! Kau tau tidak apa yang terjadi? Finny menemukan seekor _rabbit angora_ yang imut banget lho. Terus Agni membuat kare yang enak sekali, kau harus turun dan mencobanya. Juga kelincinya imuuuuuut banget." (Duh, author jadi ngerasa ge-er dipuji gitu *plak*).

Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil, ia bersandar di pagar balkon untuk melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Mungkin itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat mereka sekonyol dan selucu itu, juga untuk pertama kalinya. Apakah mereka akan merindukannya? Siapa yang tahu? Yang pasti Ciel akan sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. Seandainya saja ia masih bisa berandai-andai. Seandainya...seandainya...

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi manor untuk mencari sosok yang seharusnya kini berada disampingnya. Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?

"Soma, kau tahu dimana Sebastian berada?" tanya Ciel pada Prince Soma yang asik mencicipi permen cokelat berbentuk bunga.

"Hmm?" Soma mendongak ke arah Ciel dan ia menjulurkan lidah karena rupanya cokelat itu sama sekali tidak enak dan ia melempar cokelat itu ke arah Finnian yang kaget mengiranya itu curut dan langsung ngibrit kabur. "Sebas ya, Ciel? Dimana ya yang satu itu? Agni, kau tahu dimana Sebastian berada?"

Agni menoleh pada tuannya kemudian memandang ke arah Ciel, ia tersenyum sopan dan menyalaminya. "Tadi Sebastian berpesan pada saya untuk menyampaikan pada Tuan Ciel untuk jangan mencari-cari Sebastian sepagian ini, dia bilang ada urusan pribadi."

Ia terdiam sesaat, tak habis pikir dan ia penasaran sekali dengan siapa Sebastian mengikat sebuah perjanjian lain dengan melanggar isi kontrak mereka sendiri. Ciel menggumamkan terima kasih lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kembali merenungkan sesuatu yang menyita pikirannya (merenung, lagi).

-ooo-

"Kau harus beritahu aku siapa tuanmu itu, Sebastian," Ciel nyaris membentak butler-nya dan ia duduk dengan tidak bisa diam diatas kursi taman pekarangan manor keluarga Phantomhive, kakinya menendang-nendang rerumputan dengan gemas dan ia kian tegang. Ia terus menunggu-nunggu kapan Sebastian akan membawanya untuk menagih imbalannya. Jantungnya terus terpacu adrenalin sejak tadi dan ia tak tahu harus apa dan ia tak punya kuasa untuk melakukan upaya demi mangkir dari membayar imbalan.

"Tidak bisa, Master, saya pun terikat perjanjian untuk tidak memberitahukannya. Tapi Anda akan mengetahuinya tidak lama lagi," Sebastian tersenyum kecil dan menuangkan teh Earl Grey dengan campuran esens daun mint ke dalam cangkir tuannya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan bahwa air muka Ciel sudah sangat penasaran juga jengkel.

"Itu berarti kau melanggar perjanjian kita dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Saya tidak melanggar kontrak dengan berbohong, saya tidak berdusta bahwa saya tidak bisa memberitahu Anda. Yang pasti Master akan mengetahui jawabannya bukan langsung dari saya tapi langsung dari tuan saya."

"Mak-maksudmu? Jadi—Sebastian, tolong beritahu aku dan berhentilah mempermainkanku."

Butler-nya itu hanya diam saja dan tersenyum tenang tanpa bicara sepatah kata-pun lagi. Ciel meminum teh-nya sedikit dan sama sekali tidak merasa rileks seperti yang seharusnya ia rasakan ketika meminum secangkir teh. Ciel meletakkan cangkirnya saat didengarnya Sebastian menyalami seorang tamu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, Sebas," kata Elizabeth Middleford tersenyum—err..lebih tepatnya menyeringai—pada butler-nya memasuki pekarangan yang luas dan asri itu. "Bard membutuhkan bantuanmu di dapur."

"Yes, my Lady," butler serba hitam itu membungkuk dalam pada Ciel dan Lizzy kemudian ia berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam manor dengan cara berjalannya yang khas.

Ciel sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Lizzy yang sedikit lebih dewasa, tidak kemanisan yang kekanak-kanakkan dan entah mengapa hari ini ia terlihat sangat cantik (ehem..author jadi pengin nyekek Lizzy yang mau ngerebut Ciel *plak* .Oke, kita balik lagi). Gadis itu memakai gaun putih kombinasi warna hitam yang sederhana dan rambut pirang keemasannya dibiarkan tergerai dengan hiasan pita ringan yang akan melayang jika tertiup angin dan entah mengapa hari ini wajahnya terlihat amat pucat. Tapi belum Ciel melihat Lizzy semanis ini, ia sama sekali keluar dari gaya kekanak-kanakannya.

"Kau tidak bilang akan mampir, Liz, " Ciel menatapnya sesaat untuk memastikan ekspresi wajahnya namun gadis itu terus menunduk tanpa membiarkan ia untuk melihat wajahnya atau bahkan menatap matanya. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari? Jika ada masalah lagi, kau bilang waktu itu tak mau cerita dan itu bukan urusanku. Apalagi sekarang?"

"Apakah Ciel sudah makan siang? Kau terlihat lelah, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" justru dia yang cemas dan terlihat khawatir. Atau karena ia tahu bahwa batas akhir perjanjian itu tidak akan lama lagi?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Justru kau yang terlihat seperti yang kautanyakan padaku. Jadi? Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku, Lizzy, " Ciel menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati gadis itu dan ia memaksanya untuk memandangnya meski Lizzy tak mau. "Elizabeth? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Aku benci jika ada seseorang yang sok menyimpan rahasian dengan sikap antara mau cerita dan tidak cerita (ngerti kan? Author bingung nih bikin kata-katanya intinya dia sebel kalo ada orang yang tadinya mau cerita tapi nggak jadi dan justru bikin penasaran gitu -_-"". Biar author nggak ngerusak suasana kita lanjut aja deh).

"Menurutmu, aku sudah cukup dewasa menurut standar pikiran Ciel?" tanya Lizzy tiba-tiba dan ia masih menolak untuk memandang langsung ke mata tunangannya. "Aku—aku hanya ingin menjadi sosok yang Ciel inginkan dan apakah aku sudah termasuk dalam gadis yang kau sukai? "

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih, Liz? Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Jadi kausengaja berpenampilan seperti ini hanya untuk _tampil lebih dewasa_? Kau justru terlihat aneh," di dalam hatinya pun Ciel hanya menyumpahi omongannya yang keterlaluan itu.

Elizabeth menarik napas panjang dengan wajah lelah. "Tampaknya aku selalu menjadi sosok yang _annoying _bagi Ciel, aku-pun sangat menyebalkan,bukan? Maafkan atas sifatku yang buruk itu, tapi meski aku mencoba berubah Ciel tak pernah mau tau, kau selalu menganggapku sebagai Elizabeth yang menyebalkan tanpa mau tahu sisi lain dari diriku. Aku hanya ingin bicara yang sebenarnya sudah lama kupendam ini, aku ingin Ciel tahu apa yang kurasakan. Tapi..." dan air matanya menggenang lagi. "Tapi..sepertinya Ciel-pun tak mau tahu."

"Tidak begitu, Liz, ada apa sih denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau begini, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi sekarang juga dan jangan main-main lagi. Apa—apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Sulit bagi Ciel untuk mengutarakan kalimat itu tapi (lagi-lagi) ia tak mau menjadi penyebab menangisnya gadis itu karena sudah cukup ia menyakitinya, ia hanya ingin melihat Lizzy kembali tersenyum bukannya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi semuanya harus terungkapkan sebelum terlambat, mungkin waktu yang ia punyai makin sempit.

"Aku.." mereka mengucapkan kata itu hampir bersamaan dan untuk sesaat wajah mereka memerah dan serentak mereka bicara satu kalimat yang memiliki arti yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau duluan.."

"Kamu dulu.."

"Well, kata-kataku ini tak penting, " ujar Lizzy kemudian seraya mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin Ciel yang bicara lebih dulu, aku bisa nanti."

Ciel menatap Lizzy sekali lagi, mungkin ia takkan pernah puas untuk memandangnya (duuuh, author-nya jadi makin mellow *plak*). "Aku—aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana jika aku—jika aku pergi dalam kurun waktu yang akan lama?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, percayalah. Yang akan terjadi kau bakal tetap bakal berada di manor ini sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang terhormat. Kau _tidak akan _pergi dari sini, Ciel."

"Kau mulai kacau lagi, maksudku..maksudku adalah aku akan pergi, tidak hanya dari Inggris."

Tiba-tiba Lizzy memeluknya dan ia seperti hendak menangis namun lagi-lagi menahanya, dan Ciel tak mau ia melepaskan pelukan itu apapun yang terjadi. Biar saja ia aman dalam dekapan tunangannya ini dan waktu biar berhenti. Ia tak ingin mereka berpisah, sama sekali tidak, meski ia harus pergi malam ini juga Ciel rela memberikan apapun—semua—miliknya asal ia bisa bersama Lizzy satu hari lagi. Hanya itu saja dan itu bukan hal yang sulit, bukan?

Well, menjadi sulit karena ia tak punya keahlian untuk memutar waktu kembali. Seharusnya ia memperlakukan Lizzy dengan lebih baik dan bukannya menjadi seorang yang kaku dan tak acuh pada tunangannya sendiri. Ia...benar-benar menyesal, dan penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Terlalu banyak hal dan kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Lizzy dan itu jelas tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelaskan dan menyampaikannya. Ciel merasa seolah hatinya diremas kuat oleh tangan tak bertanggung jawab yang menyusupi rongga dadanya.

"Seharusnya kau tak membuat satu perjanjian itu, Ciel. Aku tak ingin kamu pergi, aku tahu Ciel akan pergi meninggalkanku, tapi jangan pergi Ciel, jangan..hiks..hiks."

Ciel menyentuh punggung Lizzy dengan lembut dan ia merasa sikap hangat dan menyenangkan gadis itu telah mempengaruhinya dan hatinya menguar perasaan nyaman yang tak terkira dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun ia mampu tersenyum tanpa beban dan begitu lepas.

"Aku tak mau Ciel pergi dan aku ingin kau tetap disini."

"Aku—aku akan disini, kali ini hanya untuk Lizzy, "Ciel membalas pelukannya dan ia ingin sekali menatap wajah Elizabeth meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi tanpa Ciel memaksanya untuk melihatnya Lizzy sudah mendongak padanya dan ia sekali lagi kalah oleh air mata.

Ciel mencoba menyingkap anak rambut di dahinya dan ia ingin Lizzy melihatnya dengan benar tetapi Lizzy mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi anak lelaki kurus itu ia hendak melepaskan pelukannya ketika Ciel menggeser wajahnya dan bibir mereka bersentuhan, anak itu menahan wajah Lizzy agar ia tak menghindar dan ia ingin kali ini gadis itu menatapnya.

Ia amat terkejut ketika melihat simbol yang sama di bola mata hijaunya seperti yang ia miliki dan ia bangkit berdiri hingga Elizabeth harus berjinjit tinggi-tinggi untuk menyamai tingginya.

"Kau-lah orangnya," bisik Ciel dibibir Lizzy, "kau-lah yang melakukan perjanjian itu dengan Sebastian. Tapi untuk apa dan mengapa? Kau tahu bahwa—Liz, mengapa kau melakukannya? Ini pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati, kau tahu resiko-nya, bukan?"

Elizabeth mengatur napasnya yang satu-dua saat ia berkata, "cause you are my everything, Ciel, kau tak perlu tahu alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini dengan lebih detail tapi—"

"Ssstt, "Ciel membungkamnya lagi dan ia menarik lengan Elizabeth ke lehernya agar mereka tak perlu berpisah (lagi). " Je t'aime, "(I Love You).

-ooo-

"Dia pergi," ujar Ciel hampa memandangi peti mati itu. "Katakan padaku bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi. Katakan padaku, Sebastian, " Ciel jatuh terduduk di lantai gereja itu dan untuk pertama kalinya Sebastian-pun menjejakkan kakinya ke gereja. "Aku baru menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi dia sudah pergi. Aku—lagi lagi aku kehilangan sosok yang kucintai, aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan ia kembali, Sebastian, aku rela."

"Akhirnya saya melihat sisi manusiawi Anda, Young Master, " ujar Sebastian ringan lalu menyentuh lengan Elizabeth Middleford yang kaku. "Begitu juga dengan Nona Elizabeth yang rela melakukan apapun asal Master bisa _hidup_."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang takkan hidup lebih lama lagi, malam ini adalah hari terakhirku, bukan? Takkan ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Tapi dia berpikir ada caranya. Dan memang ada," sahut butler-nya dan Ciel terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Sebastian langsung mejelaskan, "pertukaran jiwa. Dia hendak menukar jiwanya dengan jiwa Anda."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan—mengapa kau mengabulkannya?"

"Maaf, Young Master, tapi dia terus memohon pada saya dan saya pikir jika dia rela melakukannya, mengapa tidak? Saya memintanya untuk memikirkan hal itu kembali masak-masak namun ia tampaknya sudah yakin. Sejak kematian yang Anda timbulkan itu ia terus mendatangi saya untuk mengabulkan permohonannya, maka karena dia sudah menjamin hal itu dan memikirkan isi kontrak matang-matang ia _rela_ dan _mau_ menyepakati kontrak itu."

"Dan kau mengambil jiwanya? Karena itukah ia.." Ciel tak mampu mengucapkan kata itu :meninggal, terlalu menyakitkan. "Mengapa—seharusnya kau ambil saja jiwaku, Sebastian, jangan pernah libatkan Lizzy dalam urusan ini."

"Namun Miss Elizabeth mengetahuinya secara tak sengaja, bukan? Lagipula..."

"Dia mempertaruhkan jiwanya untukku? Dan seharusnya malam ini aku yang pergi tapi Lizzy justru..."

Sebastian menginterupsi gumamannya dan Ciel yang mati rasa tak mampu untuk emosi ataupun naik darah ,"tapi itu _bukanlah_ sebuah pertukaran jiwa."

"Apa maksudmu, Sebastian?"

"Nona Middleford mengucapkan satu kalimat: 'Jangan bunuh, Ciel, kumohon jangan membunuhnya. Kau bisa ambil aku sebagai gantinya. Kumohon, _jangan bunuh_ Ciel, kumohon'. Tapi itu satu kalimat yang salah, saya tidak akan pernah membunuh Anda. Jika Anda tiada satu saat nanti itu bukan karena saya yang membunuh Anda tapi karena Anda yang _merelakan_ jiwa Anda sebagai imbalan perjanjian kita. Ia tak mengucapkan kata: 'kau boleh ambil jiwaku sebagai pertukaran jiwa Ciel' tapi ia menggunakan kata membunuh. Maka, kontrak saya dengan Nona Elizabeth memang terjadi dan sudah selesai bahkan ketika kami baru membuatnya. Saya _tidak pernah_ berniat dan akan membunuh Anda, bukan? Jadi..."

"Jadi kontrak kita-pun belum selesai, "Ciel membisikkan kata itu sepelan mungkin dan ia merasa semua ini begitu sia-sia. "Kontrak kita masih belum selesai hingga malam ini."

"Benar dan bukankah malam ini seharusnya akhir dari kontrak kita? Dan saatnya untuk melaksanakan isi kontrak terakhir yang telah kita sepakati? Young Master?"

"Y-yeah, " Ciel sudah benar-benar _speechless_ tak tahu harus berkata apa dan justru Lizzy membuat segalanya menjadi lebih berat baginya. Mengapa gadis itu harus berkorban _sia-sia_ untuknya? Hanya untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah saja dan saat dimana seharusnya Lizzy tertidur lelap di ranjang di dalam kamarnya yang hangat, justru ia terbaring dalam tidur lelap abadi di dalam peti mati itu. Dan itu semua karena dirinya, semua itu salahnya, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku selalu siap akan hal ini, Sebastian," Ciel melihat ke dalam peti mati itu lagi, menggenggam telapak tangannya yang dingin beku, bukan hangat lagi dan wajahnya yang pucat tanpa rona kehidupan menegaskan bahwa nyawanya memang sudah tidak di dalam tubuh seorang Elizabeth Middleford. Dan mengapa ia pernah meragukan dan menyepelekan eksistensi seorang Lizzy dalam kehidupannya itu? Penyesalan yang kesekian kalinya itu menjadi tak berarti.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Liz, kau tau ini sudah takdirku tapi kau kelewat bodoh karena telah melakukan ini semua, kau—kau seharusnya tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Tapi kau melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu…dan begitu juga aku."

Ciel duduk bersandar di kursi panjang yang waktu itu di duduki Lizzy dan ia memandang peti mati berwarna cerah itu dan ia berharap jiwa Elizabeth—jika jiwa gadis itu masih berada di bumi ini—menyertainya dan mendengar permintaan maaf yang berulang kali ia ucapkan di dalam hatinya.

"Young Master.."

Anak lelaki itu melepas kain hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya dan bersandar, ia ingin—sangat ingin dan demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini juga di seluruh jagat raya—ia ingin bisa bersama Lizzy kembali jika memang akan ada mukjizat itu terjadi. _Tapi aku mati di dalam sebuah gereja, seorang aku mati di dalam gereja bersama iblis_, pikirnya miris dan ia...ia bahkan seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa lagi.

"Saya berharap bisa menjadi seorang butler yang sempurna bagi Anda tapi apa daya saya tetap seorang butler biasa. Namun perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, Master."

"Aku tahu, " Ciel mendengar suaranya sendiri bagai kertas tipis yang begitu rapuh dan mati, ini lebih parah daripada saat orangtuanya tiada tiga tahun lalu. Ini jauh lebih buruk. "Sebastian? Apakah ini akan sakit? Apakah kematian itu menyakitkan?"

Sebastian berlutut dengan caranya yang khas dan ia tersenyum kecil, "well, akan sedikit terasa sakit, Master," ia bangkit berdiri seraya melepas sarung tangan kirinya menggunakan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan ia membungkuk rendah sekali lagi. Ia melangkah dengan langkah lebar dan seolah dalam gaya _slow motion_ di mata Ciel, ia menunduk pada tuannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan tuan.

Meski terlihat satu keraguan dan ketakutanyang teramat sangat di mata yang berwarna safir indah itu, Sebastian tetap mengarahkan wajahnya pada Ciel, satu matanya yang berwarna ungu tua balik memandang sepasang mata semerah darah itu dan inilah waktunya untuk menyambut kematian nyata yang akan benar-benar menjemputnya. Kematian yang nyata, dan mungkin untuk bisa kembali bertemu Lizzy di kehidupan selanjutnya jika memang ia bisa mendapat satu keberuntungan itu.

"Young Master..."

Semuanya menjadi gelap dan ternyata kematian tidak semengerikan yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya...

~~~**The ****End**~~~

**A/N: **Fiuuh, akhirnya selesai juga, Minna-san, ending-nya jelek banget dan kayaknya terkesan terburu-buru gitu ya, maaf deh saya masih baru dan ini fic pertama saya jadi maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. Biar ngerti ama plot ceritanya baca dulu dari chapter awal baru deh bisa nyambung, saya sengaja membuat plot kayak gini. Kayaknya bikin pusing para readers deh, maaf ya, Minna-san. Don't forget to review dan saran untuk fic nista saya amat berharga sekali. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review fic ini juga yang bersedia mengikuti kisahnya. Arigatou, Minna-san! :D


End file.
